Suficient
by KikyoTakarai
Summary: Harry Potter ha vivido miserable, ha sido una víctima y un heroe el tiempo suficiente. Cuando Draco rompio su última esperanza con su infidelidad, Harry sabe que ha llegado a su límite y abandona el mundo mágico y a todos en él. Drarry /Hannigram
1. Huída

Eso había sido suficiente. Ya no más. Harry lo había tolerado todo en esta vida. Había tolerado una infancia marcada por el abuso y la pérdida, había crecido creyéndose menos que basura, convencido de que sus padres eran un par de fracasados. Luego había encontrado la felicidad en Hogwarts apenas el tiempo suficiente para aferrarse a ella y que la sombra del Señor Tenebroso amenazara todo lo que estaba aprendiendo a amar.

Amaba su escuela y a sus amigos. Pero también ahí parecía estar sumido en tragedia. En 6 años había sido víctima de sospechas, bromas, chismes, golpizas, accidentes, había visto amigos morir. Había pasado la pubertad con un demonio dentro y cuando finalmente lo destruyó tuvo que hacer recuento de todo lo que le había costado. A Sirius, a Lupin, a Hedwig, incluso a Dobby. Su legado estaba teñido de sangre y de dolor. Harry esperaba perder sus preciados dones, la legeremancia y el Parsel. Pero continuaban aferrados a su persona, podía sentirlos latiendo en su pecho. Aún luego de años de batallas, de dolor físico y emocional Harry nunca había sentido tanto miedo. ¿Y sí estaba marcado de por vida? Harry conocía bien sus cicatrices, por eso estaba seguro que la de su frente era por mucho la menos importante.

Había continuado con su vida. Había ayudado a reconstruir la escuela, el mundo mágico. La gente esperaba tenerlo como una guía, sus amigos lo buscaban como un ancla para explorar los caminos del luto que él conocía tan bien. Los comprendía, se había arriesgado a perderse a sí mismo en el sufrimiento ajeno y había dado cada hora de su tiempo para tratar de mejorar su vida y ayudar en su proceso.

Se había enamorado, a pesar de toda advertencia y para sorpresa de muchos, y había encontrado en Draco Malfoy el sustento y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Tenía estabilidad, tenía amigos y dinero. Incluso mantenía contacto con Dudley, no era profundo ni afectuoso pero era algo.

Draco imponía en su vida un egoísmo saludable, lo invitaba a preocuparse por sí mismo, a buscar lo que él deseaba antes de sacrificarlo todo por ayudar a otros. Cuando se mudaron juntos le enseñó a ignorar lo que otros decían de él, a fundamentar esa estúpida confianza que siempre había sentido, no por ser el elegido, sino porque sin ella Harry no tenía virtud alguna.

No era el más inteligente, ni el más talentoso mago de la historia. Su épico viaje de heroísmo estaba plagado de errores y de ayuda, el jamás lo habría logrado solo. ¿Podía Harry Potter sin ayuda de nadie cambiar el mundo? Lo dudaba. Pero Draco no. Y eso fue lo primero en atraerlo.

Pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Era todo lo que conocía. Esperaba el momento en que algo saliera horriblemente mal y su vida diera una vez más un giro de 360 grados, así que estaba sorprendido por lo doloroso que fue cuando sucedió.

Harry no tenía empleo, ni quería uno. Se había alejado del ministerio, de las ambiciones y los grandes puestos que le ofrecían. Así que pasaba la mayor parte de su día leyendo, jugando Quidditch y transformando los muebles de su jardín en ciervos.

Ese día en particular Harry pensaba pasarlo en el Callejón Diagon, disfrutando del sol, comprando nuevas herramientas de mantenimiento de escobas y tal vez un regalo para su ahijado. Antes de salir había echado un vistazo a los suministros de Draco, que una vez más estaban peligrosamente bajos, y Harry reprimió una sonrisa pensando en cuantas veces le había recordado al rubio resurtirse antes de que esto se interpusiera en su trabajo como pocionista.

Pasaría por un helado de Florean y llegaría a casa listo para sorprender a Draco con frascos llenos de ojos de escarabajo y raíces de belladona. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando llego a la heladería descubrió que había olvidado el dinero en la mesita de la cocina, y maldijo por lo bajo antes de buscar la chimenea más cercana para volver a casa.

Apareció en una llamarada de fuego verde, saliendo torpemente de la chimenea y sacudiéndose la ropa antes de cruzar la cocina para tomar el saquito de monedas. Tintinearon en su mano rompiendo el silencio. Harry creyó ver algo en su periferia, algo grande y negro. Sacó la varita instintivamente y se dio la vuelta para ver un enorme ciervo negro caminando escaleras arriba. La visión apenas duró un instante, Harry no podía estar seguro de haberlo visto. La Profesora Trelowny estaría orgullosa, pensó, de saber que podía vislumbrar guías para el futuro. Pasarían años antes de ver a ese ciervo nuevamente.

Subió las escaleras, dudando aún de lo que había visto cuando se dio cuenta de que la capa que Draco se había llevado esa mañana estaba cuidadosamente doblada en una silla frente a la escalera. Era extraño que Draco volviera tan temprano a casa. No fue necesario ver la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y tampoco escuchar las voces que venían de adentro para que Harry sintiera la piel de gallina, el cabello erizado en la nuca y las manos entumidas.

Ya era más que suficiente. Abrió la puerta de golpe y esta se azotó violentamente contra la pared. Draco, que hasta hace un segundo estaba convertido en un enredo de piel y fluidos con su viejo amigo Zabini, saltó de la cama cubriéndose torpemente con una sábana. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y miraba a Harry en una amalgama perfecta de sorpresa y horror. Harry no se molestó en mirar a Blaise. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Draco, llenos de dolor y de resentimiento.

— ¡Harry! Escúchame, no es lo que parece…—Balbuceo mientras amarraba torpemente la sábana a su cintura. Blaise había desaparecido.

— ¿No lo es? Menos mal, Malfoy. Creí que había llegado a MÍ casa a encontrar a MÍ novio cogiendo con alguien más en la comodidad de MÍ cama. Pero ahora que me dices que lo que vi con mis propios ojos no es lo que parece puedo llegar a la conclusión de que te desnudaste para ayudarle a probar el colchón, siempre has sido tan considerado.

El veneno en su voz fue nuevo para Draco, la voz de Harry estaba seca y titubeante. Pero su mirada estaba fija, helada y se volvía más dura a cada excusa que trataba de arrojarle.

— En serio lo siento, las cosas se salieron de control… fue un accidente, nos besamos, no pudimos detenernos…

— ¿Cuántas veces?

— ¿Eso importa?

"¡Claro que importa, idiota!" Pensó Harry exasperado. Pero sin quererlo Draco se lo había dicho todo. Entró a la habitación y con un movimiento de su varita acerco su viejo baúl de la escuela y comenzó a meter en él todas sus pertenencias conforme se cruzaba con ellas en su paso huracanado por la habitación. Draco caminaba detrás de él, murmurando disculpas y tratando de obligarlo a detenerse.

— Harry, cariño por favor. No sé qué sucedió, yo no siento nada por él…

— No digas tonterías, sentir deseo funciona para mí como "sentir algo". Y coger con el cuándo tienes una pareja supuestamente estable a quien supuestamente amas me hace pensar que lo sentiste muy fuerte, Malfoy

— Harry, por Merlín deja eso. —Dijo Draco desesperado tratando de interponerse en su camino.

Harry no dejó nada. Arrojaba todo al baúl sin fijarse. Ropa, zapatos, libros. Su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas y las cartas de sus amigos. Arrojó a la chimenea sucia las túnicas de gala y la bonita agenda que Draco le había regalado en su cumpleaños y cuando este intento sostenerlo se alejó tan violentamente que se estrelló contra la puerta del armario medio vacio.

—Harry, te lo súplico, perdóname. No estaba pensando racionalmente, fui un idiota.

—Oh, fuiste el más grande de los idiotas, Draco, y así te vas a quedar. Confie en ti ¡Maldita sea! Todos me dijeron que no lo hiciera, que eras como todos los Malfoy, basura humana. Debí darme cuenta de que tenían razón.

—Harry, podemos arreglar esto… —Draco se había calmado, sentado en la cama mirándole con ojos suplicantes. Harry no cedería. Estaba herido, adolorido y tenía que irse antes de que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos lo hicieran parecer débil.

— ¿Cuántas veces, Draco? —.Podía funcionar. Harry podía fingir que no había sucedido.

— Tres.

Draco no pudo continuar, Harry lo golpeó tan fuerte en el rostro que los nudillos le sangraron, lo golpeó hasta que estaba demasiado cansado para continuar, y él no se molestó en defenderse. El moreno permaneció sobre él, jadeante y furioso durante unos segundos antes de hechizar su baúl para seguirlo escaleras abajo. No volteó cuando Draco comenzó a llamar su nombre desesperadamente. Se metió directo en la chimenea, tomo su escoba que descansaba junto a esta y desapareció en una llamarada verde para no ser visto de nuevo.


	2. Kintsugi

Will estaba de pie en medio del bosque. El aire estaba frío, era de noche y el cielo, negro azabache, no tenía ni una sola estrella. La luna brillaba sobre una llanura elevada unos metros sobre su cabeza. La miró fijamente mientras se acercaba, pero no estuvo seguro de lo que miraba hasta que se hubo acercado lo suficiente para distinguir la figura imponente y oscura figura de un ciervo contra esta.

Un enorme ciervo negro, que lo miraba fijamente, con inteligencia antinatural en esos animales. Avanzaba hacia el con pasos pesados que resonaban contra el silencio del bosque. Sus patas golpeaban el suelo y hacían temblar los árboles. Sus raíces se quebraban como ramitas bajo el peso de su caminata.

— ¿Will?

La voz que lo llamaba sonaba lejana y extrañamente familiar. Su mundo entero se sacudió cuando el ciervo finalmente se detuvo y una de las ramas rotas del suelo se convirtió en algo que Will desconocía pero Harry Potter conocía perfectamente. Una varita. Su varita.

Despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor frío y apenas consiente de donde y con quien se encontraba. A su lado, de pie, aún en pijama y con una toalla limpia y mullida en las manos estaba su prometido, Hannibal Lecter. Prometido por apenas unas horas más. Will lo miró jadeante, su rostro estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la lamparita de mesa detrás de él, pero podía distinguir en sus facciones un matiz de preocupación que se contagiaba hasta su voz.

—Creí que tus pesadillas habían disminuido—. Le ofreció la toalla y le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta sudada, delineando la firme línea de sus pectorales, tentado a acariciar la cicatriz de bala de su hombro.

—Ambos sabemos que nunca desaparecerán del todo.  
—No mientras insistas en trabajar con Jack Crawford, Will. Tu mente es saludable y vigorosa ahora, pero se quebrará bajo la presión.  
— ¿Así como la quebraste tú? No hay nada que Jack pueda mostrarme que me impresione más que tu trabajo, Destripador.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba, pero pudo sonreír a Hannibal y este le devolvió el gesto, sentándose a su lado en la cama y secándole el cabello como si temiera romperlo. Will no se rompería. Ya no. Pero sus sueños eran inquietantes. Cuando la Encefalitis cedió había visto al ciervo menos y menos cada vez. Estaba convencido de que cuando aparecía y él se encontraba en pleno uso de sus facultades este no era ya un objeto alucinógeno, era un símbolo premonitorio, como esos que habría deseado tener si le hubieran llamado la atención las artes del futuro. Y su contenido era mucho más perturbador. No había pensado en su varita en años. En casi 15 no la había tocado.

Hannibal le ayudó a cubrir la cama con una toalla seca y a recostarse sobre esta, se miraron fijamente, en completo silencio antes de apagar las luces. Si a Will quisiera compartir su sueño le diría todo al respecto, pero no era así y Hannibal no hizo pregunta alguna. Tarde o temprano aunque ya no era oficialmente su paciente, si es que alguna vez lo fue, Will le contaba todo a Hannibal. De algún modo Hannibal siempre lo sabía. Pero su secreto mágico. Ese estaba enterrado, enterrado en lo profundo de su mente, en el calabozo del Palacio de la Memoria que Hannibal le había ayudado a construir. Si algo pugnaba por salir ahora debería preocuparse.

Hannibal se quedó dormido nuevamente, Will no podía ver el reloj pero se imaginaba que no debían ser más de las 2 de la mañana. Sin embargo no pudo dormir. Los recuerdos desbordaban su mente y no podía cerrar la llave y detener su flujo.

Había dejado el mundo mágico de forma tan eficiente que el mismo se había sorprendido. Su primera parada fue el Callejón Diagon. Su rostro debía ser una máscara perfecta porque nadie pareció sospechar su estado de ánimo cuando entró a su cámara de Gringotts y salió con un saco de monedas de oro del tamaño de su cabeza. Su fortuna estaba intacta, no podría terminarse esa herencia en una vida.

No se atrevió a vender su escoba, tampoco sus túnicas del colegio o sus libros. Guardo las cartas en un pequeño cajón y hechizó su baúl para contener todo. Luego fue en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarlo a desaparecer. Su primo Duddley no opuso resistencia a ayudarlo. La situación fue incomoda, pero afortunadamente sus tíos estaban de viaje, disfrutando su vida sin él, y permaneció ahí dos noches.

Nadie lo buscó . Era el mejor escondite.

Cambió el dinero mágico por dinero Muggle y se hizo con una pequeña fortuna que uso para conseguir una nueva identidad. Un nuevo nombre, William J. Graham. Harry Había conservado su segundo nombre, James, en memoria de su padre. Harry consiguió toda clase de papeles a su nuevo nombre, actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, seguro social, historial clínico, todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. De Draco había aprendido que cualquier cosa podía obtenerse si pagabas el precio justo. Con ayuda de un mapa y un poco de investigación, cosa rara en él, pudo calcular el lugar con menor índice de magos y brujas en Estados Unidos. Se había ocultado más, pero no quería aprender otro idioma, ocultar su acento británico era mucho más sencillo, tanto que luego de un par de meses había desaparecido casi por completo. Will Graham sería diferente a Harry Potter. Will Graham entraba a un mundo que podría mejorar, sería policía o bombero, salvaría vidas, haría la diferencia. Harry Potter no había logrado nada en el mundo mágico. Había traído paz, pero la corrupción y la crueldad seguían intactos aún sin el Señor Oscuro. En parte era esa la razón por la que se había negado a ser Auror, ya había visto suficiente carnicería entre su gente.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando años después el F.B.I rechazó su solicitud para convertirse en agente de campo. Lo llamaron inestable. Fue su primera decepción como Will Graham. Aún más que ser apuñalado como policía o el hombro dislocado que nunca quedaría del todo bien. Las cicatrices físicas le agradaban, le daban sentido a su nueva realidad. Su vieja y famosa cicatriz en la frente desaparecía, Harry había encontrado un ungüento que la cerraba por completo. Sin embargo era producto de una maldición y jamás lo abandonaría, Harry debía aplicarlo regularmente si esperaba mantenerla oculta. Hasta ahora jamás lo había olvidado, ni siquiera aquella temporada que pasó en prisión.

Pero el F.B.I vio claramente las cicatrices emocionales que cualquiera generaría al vivir 11 años en una familia abusiva, para salir de ella y pasar otros 7 enfrentando a la muerte, luchando por su vida, sufriendo accidentes, traiciones, ataques, maldiciones y viendo a la gente a tu alrededor ser torturada, destruída o asesinada por un hombre que además podía colarse en lo más profundo de tu mente y destruirte desde adentro. ¡Harry había tenido que morir para poder derrotarlo! ¡Por Merlín, eso era el colmo!

Will encontraba el estudio reconfortante, sin Ron para distraerlo y Hermione para reprenderlo podía ir a su paso, sin hacer muchos amigos, y disfrutar de su soledad y su anonimato. Resultó, sin embargo, que toda la maldad de su vida dio frutos. Los homicidas Muggles estaban motivados por algo, sus mentes eran complejas y variadas. Harry pasó años tratando de comprender la mente de un hombre que simplemente mataba por diversión, porque estaba privado de emociones, incluso de un alma.

Pero los Muggles no, ellos tenían vidas, propósitos, seres amados. Su obscuridad era mucho más complicada, podía salvar vidas si lograba comprenderlos. Y lo hacía. Nadie lo sabía, y Harry descubrió pronto que la Legeremancia era no sólo práctica, también indetectable. Podía ver dentro de la mente de sus compañeros, conocer todas las pistas y todos los detalles, podía ver todo desde diferentes ángulos, y entonces, con ayuda de su imaginación podía darle a todo un sentido. Podía leer los pensamientos dentro de las víctimas, los que escurrían de sus cráneos abiertos, claro si el cuerpo era lo bastante fresco. Con sus estudios y su pasado Harry conocía bien la maldad y Will podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría, lo que deseaban, lo que diseñaban. La oscuridad siempre fluía rumbo a Harry Potter, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo afectaba trató de alejarse de ella.

Había abierto su mente por completo, sabía que nadie podía entrar, pero mientras más absorbía más le preocupaba que aquella perversidad con la que tanto empatizaba viniera de él mismo. Voldemort insistía en que ellos eran similares, Harry luchaba por demostrar lo contrario, asqueado. Pero mientras más cadáveres lo rodeaban, y especialmente después de matar a Garret Jacob Hobbs, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si tenía razón. Había disfrutado matando. Hannibal también lo sabía. Su naturaleza, su perversidad, su delicada fragilidad emocional que construía muros a su alrededor. Hannibal no sólo había cruzado esos muros, los había destruido. Junto con todo lo que Will pugnaba por contener. Hannibal le abrió el pecho y extrajo de él todo lo que tanto Harry como Will ocultaban, no lo veía como un monstruo por el contrario, encontraba belleza en sus acciones, encontraba un alma gemela.

Will se había enfrentado a él como un enemigo, Hannibal lo había enfrentado con todo lo que tenía, había questionado sus valores, su propia naturaleza. Había transformado al Elegido, al Héroe del Mundo Mágico en su esposo homicida. Casi lo había matado, o había orillado a otros a hacerlo. Le había hecho creer que había perdido a Abigail, termino en prisión antes de poder ver al Dr. Lecter por lo que realmente era. Pero cuando lo hizo decidió que le gustaba. Hannibal no le imponía nada. A Will Graham todos lo manipulaban, no podía evitar verse influenciado por las emociones ajenas, deseaba proteger y servir. Jack quería convertirlo en un santo, tambaleándose peligrosamente en un pedestal. Alana trataba de bajarlo de ese pedestal. Hannibal lo había empujado, lo había visto romperse y luego con delicadeza y buen gusto había armado las piezas y había rellenado los fragmentos con oro puro, con una vida sangrienta, él cada creación era arte y Will era su Obra Maestra.

Lo aceptaba por lo que era, lo transformaba en lo que siempre debió estar ahí. Harry creía conocer el amor, creyó conocerlo en Ginny antes de darse cuenta de que sólo la amaba porque ella lo amaba a él. Y después creyó encontrarlo en Malfoy. Una vez más estaba equivocado.

Ahora estaba en paz. La taza se había unido una vez más, el santo caído fue reconstruido y embellecido. Ahora se paraba orgulloso junto a su demonio de piel oscura y grandes cuernos negros. Hannibal le había devuelto la sanidad, su libertad, incluso a su preciosa Abigail, entrenada para amarlos por sobre todas las cosas. Will ya no se cuestionaba nada, y Harry se fundía con él día a día, deseoso de olvidar para siempre su pasado, feliz de tener una familia en la que se sentía amado, completo.

Su mente regresó a su sueño. Su varita, con su centro de pluma de fénix y su eterna lealtad, estaba oculta. Cuando Will dejó su casa en Wolf Trap (Casa que también pagó su herencia mágica) se había llevado el baúl y a los perros. Los perros vivían felices, aunque su vida dentro de la casa se limitaba al primer piso. Su baúl descansaba dentro de uno de sus calcetines, debajo del lavabo del baño en el que Hannibal no tenía idea que había una tabla suelta. El mismo la había soltado. Ansioso Will se levantó de la cama, su prometido dormía plácidamente. Lucía tan tranquilo y tan frágil cuando dormía, pero no podía quedarse a observarle. Sacó el calcetín y cerró la puerta del baño con seguro. Podía cambiar el tamaño del baúl a voluntad sin usar su varita, si quería mantener su anonimato no podía hacerlo o la rastrearían de inmediato. Esa pequeña precaución y haber hecho de su nombre un tabú lo habían mantenido seguro tantos años.

Metío las manos hasta el fondo, empujando libros de pociones y cromos de ranas de chocolate antes de encontrar las dos cosas que necesitaba. La primera, la Capa de Invisibilidad, su preciada reliquia de la Muerte. Y por último un viejo calcetín lleno de bolas. Las manos le temblaron en cuanto lo tomo en sus manos. No quería despertar a Hannibal ni responder a sus preguntas. Arrojó todo menos la capa de vuelta al baúl y lo escondió de nuevo antes de meterse en la cama.

No tenía que escuchar su pitido para saber que dentro de ese sucio regalo de los Dursley el chivatoscopio giraba y gemía, avisándole que tantos años después alguien que podía considerar su enemigo estaba muy cerca de encontrarlo.


	3. Boda

La primera vez que se casó Will pasó su Luna de Miel en una playita de California, sentado con Matt en un bote, pescando, bronceándose y sonriendo como un idiota durante casi una semana. Hannibal no tenía planeado casarse, así que no podía simplemente abandonar su trabajo e irse de viaje, no sin avisar a sus pacientes. Para Graham que no tenía mucho interés en pasar sus primeros días con el hombre en alguna locación lejana la situación era ideal.

A pesar de que llevaba casi una semana viviendo en aquella hermosa casona aún no podía encontrar las habitaciones adecuadas, cada puerta que abría era un armario o un baño. Hannibal incluso le había dibujado un bonito mapa de la casa, pero Will no podía leer su elaborada caligrafía, y muy avergonzado como para admitirlo se limitaba a vagar y tratar de aprender las rutas de memoria. ¿Cómo podía vivir en aquella casa tan enorme?

—Yo mismo diseñé Manderley, Will.

— ¿Manderley? ¿Cómo en esa novela? — Había preguntado Will, interesado.

— Exactamente. El apellido de soltera de mi esposa era Du Maurier, igual que el de la autora, me pareció un nombre adecuado para el que sería su hogar.

— Vaya… A ella debía gustarle mucho—. "Perfecto" pensó Will, lo último que necesitaba saber era que vivía como usurpador de la casa que habían construido para alguien más, de pronto se sintió sumamente incomodo, pensando en qué pensaría ella de que un pobre diablo como él usara su hermosa vajilla de porcelana o se sentará en las bonitas sillas que acompañaban los ventanales más amplios. El nombre de la casa no ayudaba en nada a quitarse la sensación de que a esa mujer no le gustaría saber que alguien como él habitaba su casa.

— Por desgracia cuando empezamos a construir esta casa ella enfermo y fue hospitalizada, nunca pudo verla terminada. —Habría Hannibal adivinado su tren de pensamiento… ¿era así de transparente?

—Claro que sí hay algo que no te agrade mandaré traer de inmediato un decorador y me aseguraré de que todo sea como tú lo solicites.

Will había asentido, pero hasta la fecha no había pedido mucho. Atento como era, y sorprendentemente considerado y precavido, Hannibal había preparado una habitación para él, si Will no deseaba compartir su lecho era libre de no hacerlo. Aquél simple gesto de consideración que habría sacado de sus casillas a cualquier Alfa significaba todo para él. No podía plantearse dormir con un hombre que no fuera Mathew incluso si era su esposo.

La habitación era sencilla, estaba en aquella extraña torrecilla del lado sur de la mansión y tenía hermosos ventanales con gruesas cortinas cubriendo la mayor parte de los muros. Había un bonito escritorio de madera clara y una sencilla cama con gruesas almohadas de pluma de ganso. Will disfrutaba durmiendo en ella cada noche, era difícil no hacerlo cuando había tenido que vender casi todas sus pertenencias para cubrir los gastos del funeral de Matt y se veía obligado a dormir en un colchón inflable usado cada noche.

—Está de más decirte, William, que tienes algunas obligaciones en Manderley. —Le dijo Hannibal en su primera mañana. Will había tardado en dar con la cocina, y cuando llegó encontró el desayuno preparado por su esposo.

— Sé que esperabas que cocinara, lo siento yo…

—No hace falta, en realidad disfruto mucho de preparar mis propios alimentos—. Debatió Hannibal de inmediato. — Pero ya que tengo pacientes durante la mayor parte del día no puedo estar preocupándome por atender todas las responsabilidades de la casa, especialmente ahora que estás aquí.

—No entiendo… — ¿Esperaba Hannibal que el sólo limpiara aquella casa de casi 12 habitaciones? El horror debió transmitirse en su mirada, porque el mayor especificó de inmediato:

— La Señora Jones tiene el día libre, pero ella trabaja como ama de llaves desde hace poco menos de un año. Ella se ocupará de todo lo que le pidas, prepararte alimentos, lavar tu ropa, hacer la cama. Es de mi total confianza y creo que te agradará. Dos veces a la semana un equipo de limpieza se encarga del aseo de la casa y del jardín, así que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso.

—Discúlpame, pero, si ellos hacen todo eso ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? — Inquirió Will confundido. Hannibal respondió haciendo gala de una paciencia magistral.

—Bueno, debes decidir lo que se preparará para tus comidas, aquellas que yo no prepararé. Debes decidir que habitaciones deben limpiarse, hacer la lista de comestibles y consumibles de la casa, responder la correspondencia, recibir a las visitas, tomar toda decisión que se requiera cuando yo esté ausente. Y por supuesto espero que siempre estés perfectamente aseado, vestido, acicalado y preferentemente que nunca vuelvas a usar esa horrible loción que llevas ahora.

Will se llevó las manos al cuello en un movimiento involuntario, aquella loción "horrible" era lo que Matt le regalaba cada San Valentin, convencido de que Will la usaba diario por que le gustaba y no por cortesía con su esposo que la compraba emocionado por el barco en la botella. Asintió lentamente sin atreverse a mirarlo. La idea de que se había apresurado en desposarse le golpeo con fuerza.

La señora Jones era una mujer de aspecto maternal, de tez sonrosada y regordeta que saludo a Will tan efusivamente que este casi sintió que ya la conocía. Era unos 20 años mayor que él y parecía peligrosamente consiente de la situación de la que había salido como para terminar con un hombre tan excéntrico y diez años mayor como era Hannibal. Nunca se atrevería a decir nada, pero ayudaba a Will en formas que ni el mismo habría sabido pedirle. Pequeños consejos como el recordar que las escaleras están a la derecha del cuadro del caballo y los baños tienen todos pomos de plata ayudaban a Will a moverse con más facilidad por la casa. El sábado de su primera semana viviendo en Manderlay pudo llegar temprano al desayuno e incluso aprendió de ella como preparar café en la extraña cafetera de vidrio que había en la cocina.

Cuando Hannibal bajó, perfectamente vestido y perfumado, se sorprendió de verle sentado en la barra, mirándole expectante cuando llevo la taza a sus labios.

—Gracias, William.

—Will, solo Will.

—William me gusta mucho más— El aludido hizo una mueca muy parecida a un puchero que provoco en al mayor una vaga sonrisa. Esta se borró tan rápido como había llegado cuando le dio un buen vistazo. Enarcó una ceja y dejó la taza de café en la isla de la cocina antes de hablar. — William, ¿será posible que te abstengas a usar pantalones de pesca si no estás pescando?

—Sólo… sólo tengo 4 pares de pantalones, Hannibal. Los de vestir…los he usado toda la semana, la Señora Jones me ayudo a lavarlos hoy… pero asumí que preferirías estos a los otros dos que son de mezclilla.

Hannibal reaccionó al nombre de la tela como si Will le hubiera soltado una grosería. Ocupado como estaba devorando la nariz recta, sus hermosos ojos azules y su barbilla perfectamente cuadrada que desembocaba en un cuello pálido y apetecible, casi había pasado por alto todos aquellos detalles de su vida que saltaban a la vista en su ropa. Los pantalones gruesos pero gastados, los zapatos de piel que claramente ya habían dado lo suyo, la camisa que era decente, pero estaba vieja y probablemente translucida a contra luz. Que alguien pudiera tener un Omega tan hermoso viviendo en la miseria le parecía un ultraje.

— Eso es inaceptable, me temó que tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa, hoy mismo. Y una loción nueva, zapatos, calzas de montar, ropa de dormir, ropa formal, un abrigo y guantes antes que lleguen las primeras nevadas.

— ¿Qué? No es necesario, con un par de pantalones es suficiente…— ¿Para qué diablos pensaba Hannibal que el usaría toda esa ropa? Un Omega decente no salía de su casa sin su Alfa, y mucho menos uno sin marcar. ¿Esperaba acaso que anduviera vestido como muñeco de aparador todo el día en su propia casa? Se sintió muy tonto al darse cuenta que Hannibal estaba perfectamente vestido a pesar de que hasta ese momento no tenían plan alguno de salir. Probablemente esperaba lo mismo de él.

—No está sujeto a discusión. ¡Señora Jones! Por favor haga que preparen el auto—. Escucharon pasos presurosos rumbo al garaje.

—Al menos déjame pagar por esa ropa…— Balbuceó, siguiendo a Hannibal que caminaba hacia la puerta principal, tropezó con una mesita que alojaba una estatua de elefante, atrapándolo antes de que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

— ¿Con que dinero piensas hacerlo? Además no es necesario, mi parte del trato es darte todo lo que puedas necesitar. La ropa es primera necesidad.

No podía combatir ese argumento, o eso pensaba hasta que se dieron cuenta las tiendas a las que Hannibal lo llevaba. Por un segundo creyó que lo llevaría al centro comercial, pero en realidad condujo un par de horas hasta el centro de Baltimore, donde estaban tiendas tan exclusivas que Will jamás las había visto, con nombres que no podía pronunciar y dónde nada tenía precio, lo que costará la clientela sin duda podría pagarlo. Nada en esas tiendas era primera necesidad. Will podría pagar su renta de varios meses con lo que costaba un par de zapatos. Pero ya no tenía que pagar la renta. Matt trabajaba horas extra para pagar su diminuto departamento y sus gastos, y ahora podía gastar el triple de eso en un par de pantalones. Se enfundaría en un trozo de tela de mejor calidad que la que todo lo que poseía pudo pagar para envolver a su esposo en su última morada.

Trató de ignorar el deseo de llorar y distraer su mente probándose un par de zapatos. Insatisfecho con las opciones, al parecer, Hannibal le compró siete. 4 de vestir, 2 de uso diario e incluso un par de zapatillas deportivas y zapatillas para andar por la casa.

—Eso claro mientras vamos a que te hagan un molde, Will, todos mis zapatos son hechos a mano para mí.

De ninguna manera le dejaría desperdiciar zapatos hechos a mano en él. Pero los zapatos eran sólo la punta del Iceberg, le compró más de 2 docenas de camisas, algunas formales otras de lino o algodón mucho más causales. Seis juegos de corbata y pañuelo para ir con sus seis trajes, afortunadamente sin chaleco. Aunque Will logró convencerlo de que no necesitaba ropa de montar no puso evitar que le comprara un ceñido traje de baño (Era un hombre esbelto pero había algo horriblemente sexual en esos ajustados pantaloncillos), una cantidad vergonzosa de ropa interior, una billetera, una colonia con un aroma cítrico, y un par de ostentosos piyamas con los que sin duda no podría dormir nunca. Con mucha persuasión logró elegir un par de suéteres y pantalones de algodón, así como guantes de lana y un par nuevo de gafas de las que Hannibal había pasado de largo.

Cuando volvieron a casa y todas aquellas compras terminaron sobre su cama no se atrevió a hacer la suma de todo el dinero que había gastado en él ese día. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó, contando en su mente los días para que su celo finalmente le diera una excusa para consumar su matrimonio y pudiera intentar pagarle a Hannibal tantas molestias. Aquella idea tampoco ayudo a mejorar su estado de ánimo, pagando regalos con sexo parecía más una prostituta que su esposo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el carísimo anillo de platino en su dedo era la única diferencia entre ambos casos.

Se sacudió esa idea y se cambió de ropa. Hannibal solía sentarse a leer cada noche en una pequeña salita que había junto a una ventana en el segundo piso. Por primera vez desde su mudanza Will salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

—Gracias—. Susurró mientras subía las piernas al sillón y se acomodaba para leer un libro viejo que había encontrado en su habitación.

—En lo absoluto. Pediré una extensión de mi tarjeta para ti, en caso de que necesites algo más.

— ¡Por todos los cielos Hannibal! No creo que haya algo que pueda necesitar—. El tono aterrado de su voz le arrancó una suave carcajada al mayor que dejó a Will ensimismado. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿William?

—No sé… nada sobre ti, creí que sería un buen momento para charlar... — Por primera vez desde que se sentara Hannibal levantó la vista hacia él. Quiso reclamarle cuando vio que su ropa de dormir era apenas un viejo par de pantalones. Pero la vista de su torso desnudo, delgado y marcado, esbelto y completamente apetecible, le distrajo. — Mi color favorito es el verde. Me gusta pescar, los perros y prefiero el Whisky al vino… Tengo 5 hermanos y un título en Psicología Forense. Soy alérgico a la nuez de macadamia y nunca había ido de compras a cualquier tienda más elegante que Wal-Mart. Gracias.

Hannibal lo miró sorprendido, no por su físico. Will era interesante, inteligente a pesar de que su familia había hecho poco por educarlo y él se había superado hasta dónde había podido. Lo vio ponerse de pie para irse a su habitación, lo detuvo apenas con el tono imperioso de su voz.

— No tengo un color favorito… si realmente debo elegir uno tal vez sería el negro. Me gusta cocinar y tocar el clavicordio. Prefiero el vino a casi cualquier bebida alcohólica. Tuve una hermana, soy médico y Doctor en Psiquiatría. No tengo ninguna alergia conocida y disfrute mucho comprando para ti hoy, especialmente lejos de Wal-Mart. Buenas Noches, William.

El menos sonrió tontamente mientras cerraba la puerta a su habitación. La botellita azul con un barco, desplazada a su escritorio por una marca aprobada, parecía brillar con desaprobación. Will se sintió furioso consigo mismo. Se había casado para eso. Para que le compraran ropa y poder viajar en bonitos autos a cambio de parir crías como conejo. No había otro motivo. No tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse de Hannibal Lecter aunque este fuera un hombre encantador con un embriagante aroma y una voz gruesa que le erizaba la piel.

Cruzó la habitación y de vuelta a la cama en un par de zancadas y se enterró en las cobijas con la botellita abrazada firmemente. Mathew era el único que amaría, hoy y siempre. Ni toda la ropa del mundo podía cambiar eso.

Hannibal en cambio estaba listo para dejar ir los restos del pasado que pudieran quedar vivos en su memoria. Hubiera deseado arrastrarlo de ese hermoso cabello castaño suyo hasta la habitación para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Delinear cada pliegue y cada curva de ese cuerpo perfecto que la ropa vieja ocultaba tan bien. Deseo fervientemente poder al menos compartir su cama y sentir el calor de su cuerpo derramándose sobre sus sabanas, impregnando su aroma en la almohada, inundándolo todo con esa calidez que denotaba siendo humilde y amable a pesar de que Hannibal tenía suficiente dinero para que olvidara el decoro.

Se relamió suavemente los labios, recargando la cabeza en el sillón antes de permitirle a su mente disfrutar de la fantasía que protagonizaba Will en su vívida imaginación.


	4. Viejos Amigos

Las primeras dos semanas después de la boda fueron tranquilas, rutinarias, casi monótonas. Will y Hannibal se despertaban temprano por la mañana. Will se preparaba para salir a correr, Hannibal iba a nadar. Ambos regresaban a las 7 en punto, Will despertaba a Abigail para la escuela y Hannibal preparaba el desayuno que toda la familia compartía en el comedor. Mientras Will se duchaba y sacaba a los perros Abigail ayudaba a limpiar y su padre revisaba que su tarea estuviera terminada a la perfección. Luego todos salían rumbo a sus propios destinos, Will manejaba hasta Quántico, Hannibal a su consultorio, justo después de dejar a su hija en la puerta de la escuela, lista y con una bolsa de almuerzo que sería la envidia de todos sus amigos.

Will normalmente era el último en llegar, Hannibal tendía pacientes hasta las 5 de la tarde y volvía directo a casa, a acomodar los regalos de boda que se habían retrasado en el correo o a preparar una cena suntuosa con ayuda de su hija, que para ese momento ya estaría en casa y siempre feliz de ayudar a su Padre a cocinar.

Cuando Graham llegara a casa estarían esperándolo sus dos personas favoritas, un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su hija y uno menos inocente por parte de su esposo que obligaría a la primera a salir corriendo de la habitación. Cenarían juntos y charlarían hasta que Abigail se fuera a dormir en su bonita habitación del primer piso, rodeada de los perros con los que se había encariñado. Mientras sus padres se darían gusto, casi a diario, con uno o dos rounds de sexo duro, a veces en la cama, en la ventana, en el taburete del armario… era una casa grande.

Así que feliz y satisfecho como se sentía esa mañana de miércoles nada podría haberle indicado que todo estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Desde su encuentro con Draco siempre llevaba su varita encima, pero se había contenido para no rodear su casa con hechizos de protección. No usaría la varita, no les daría ninguna pista de su paradero si no era 100% necesario, si Draco había dado con él por una tontería no quería exponerse más. Apenas dos días antes habían atrapado a un sujeto que adoraba matar mujeres rubias y luego montarlas en parques imitando escenas de cuentos de hadas. Tenía al menos un par de días para descansar antes de que Jack, o peor aún Hannibal, encontraran un nuevo asesino para que Will persiguiera. Estaba cansado, y feliz de quedarse a disfrutar de su casa. Despidió a su familia aún en pijama, Hannibal le dio una breve mirada de desapruebo, su pijama no era más que un pantalón con veleros de pesca y un viejo par de calcetines mullidos con tejidos horribles que Hannibal deseaba quemar.

Aquellos horribles calcetines que Dobby le había regalado eran tan cómodos como horribles, Will se negaba a explicar de dónde habían salido, así como se negaba a tirarlos a pesar de que su esposo le había comprado varios pares de calcetines tejidos, incluso con bonitos patrones, para reemplazarlos.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a la casa. ¿Qué haría esta mañana? ¿Mirar televisión? Podría ir con los perros al parque o empezar a reparar el viejo motor de bote que descansaba en su pequeño taller en la cochera. Sí, ese sonaba cómo un buen día. Se dio un largo y relajante baño de burbujas para relajar los músculos adoloridos por su última noche consumando su matrimonio. Tenía un par de moretones en la cintura, pero no les dio importancia.

Salió a caminar con sus perros, los 7 andaban felices a su lado, moviendo la cola y haciendo crujir bajo sus patas las hojas de los árboles que teñían de naranja el suelo. Pasó casi una hora lanzándoles un par de viejas pelotas de tenis y revolcándose con ellos en el pasto. Para cuando volvió a casa su abrigo estaba lleno de polvo y ramitas al igual que su cabello. Pero estaba más que feliz, incluso si Hannibal lo reprendía por ser tan poco cuidadoso con su ropa.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y dejó entrar a los perros cuando terminó de limpiarles las patas. Pero no pudo acompañarlos, antes de mover un músculo una suave voz lo dejó petrificado en su lugar.

— ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Reconocería esa voz dónde fuera. Soltó un jadeo antes de atreverse a voltear y mirarla. Hermione no había cambiado tanto. Su cabello rebelde estaba dominado en una bonita trenza y llevaba un bonito abrigo de color rojo oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla. Ron estaba a su lado, casi saltando de emoción en su abrigo negro y pantalón oscuro. Su amigo lucía algo desmejorado, con una extraña sombra de barba y había ganado bastante peso, pero a pesar de todo ambos le sonrieron con calidez y corrieron hacia él. Will apenas pudo devolver el abrazo y acariciar suavemente los hombros de Hermione cuando está lo envolvió cariñosamente. Viéndolos ahí, ahora. Los extrañaba con toda su alma, Hermione se sacudía, parece que estaba llorando, Harry se sintió incomodo, pero no la soltó hasta que ella misma se alejó. El abrazo de Ron fue mucho más corto, pero ambos lo miraban como si hubieran encontrado un cofre de oro.

—No puede ser, amigo. No esperábamos volver a verte nunca. ¡Diablos, Harry! ¿Cómo lograste evadir al ministerio por años? Creímos que habías…bueno ya sabes, muerto.

—Ronald—. Su esposa lo reprimió, pero Harry ya no podía contener su felicidad. No estaban furiosos con él. No le odiaban por dejarlos atrás un día. Ellos mismos lo habían dejado atrás cuando encontraron el amor juntos, y Harry jamás se los había reprochado. Aquella atmosfera cálida y familiar los envolvió como si estuvieran charlando en la sala común. Will no lo quería, pero Harry podía vivir con ello.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? —La respuesta llegó tan pronto como ellos se miraron abochornados. — Draco les dijo dónde encontrarme.  
—No le creímos al principio, desde lo que sucedió dejamos de hablarle por completo. Nos dijo lo que te hizo y Ron lo habría golpeado si no te le hubieras adelantado.  
—Le metiste una buena zurra, Harry.  
—Will.  
—¿Disculpa?  
— Es mi nombre ahora, Ron. Will Graham.

Sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza y suspiraron. Harry comprendía el plan de Draco, enviar a Ron y Hermione a su casa para hacerlo sentir culpable y obligarlo a volver al mundo mágico. Pero su plan había fallado, Harry no cedería y pronto quedó claro que ni Ron ni Hermione tenían intención alguna de hacerlo volver. Tenía un par de horas antes de que Hannibal o Abigail volvieran a casa, así que los invitó a pasar. Se sentaron en la cocina y Harry les preparó té mientras escuchaba sobre sus vidas. Tenían dos hijos, Hugo y Rose, y vivían felices en una casa nueva cerca de La Madriguera. Hermione trabajaba para el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas entre especies que ella misma había ayudado a crear, y Ron ayudaba a Fred en Sortilegios Weasley, cómo siempre sonaba un poco frustrado y no hizo ademán alguno por ocultar el asombro que le provocó la hermosa casa en la que Harry vivía.

— ¡Qué casa, viejo! ¡Herm, mira ese sofá!  
— ¡Estoy impresionada Harry! No te sabía con tan buen gusto.  
— Por qué no lo tengo, Herm. Todo en esta casa —"Incluyéndome" pensó Harry. — fue elegido por mi esposo.  
— ¡Oh, Harry! Nos da tanto gusto saber que por fin tienes lo que mereces. Aunque no te voy a mentir, estoy muy ofendida porque no pudimos ir a tu boda… Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora que estamos todos juntos de nuevo es contárnoslo todo.

No podía negarse, ellos lo entendían, había tenido que desaparecer para ser feliz. Tal vez no aprobarían la carnicería, el canibalismo o la severa manipulación emocional a la que sometían a todos a su alrededor, pero no estaban ahí para juzgar nada más que sus bonitas cortinas y el tapiz de la sala. A ellos no les importaba nada, habían recuperado a su amigo. Harry deseo de todo corazón poder hacer de esto algo permanente. Les contó todo sobre su vida antes del F.B.I y aunque Hermione claramente no estaba de acuerdo con su elección de carrera su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando les contó, omitiendo muchos detalles, sobre Hannibal y Abigail.

—Harry, como nos gustaría conocerlos.  
— Sí, Harry. Debe ser toda una personalidad si pudo hacerse contigo.  
—Están exagerando, aquí no soy un héroe ni el elegido, soy un sujeto extraño y greñudo que adopta perros callejeros y les pone nombres tontos…  
—Harry, lo de los perros… ¿Lo haces por Sirius?  
— Tal vez. Sé que a Abigail le encantaría conocer amigos míos normales…pero no es posible.  
— ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón.  
— Hermione no es posible. Ellos no saben nada.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, a su lado Ron parecía confundido. ¿Harry estaba casado con un hombre Muggle que no sabía nada de su secreto? Quiso reprocharle su imprudencia pero una voz masculina y con un fuerte acento se le adelantó. Will se puso pálido cuando levantó la vista.

— ¿Quiénes no saben anda y sobre qué, Will? — Hannibal estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de él Abigail miraba curiosa hacia la cocina— Veo que tienes compañía.

— ¡Hannibal! —Will le sonrió a su esposo, este casi suavizo su expresión, pero se contuvo. — Sí, tenemos compañía. Ellos son viejos amigos míos, Ron Weasley y su esposa Hermione Granger. Ron, Herm, este es mi esposo, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter y nuestra hija, Abigail.

— Aunque a él le gustaría que fuera Hermione Weasley ahora, es un placer conocerlo, Will nos ha hablado mucho sobre usted, . Y claro que también sobre ti, Abigail— Will deseó besarla, su preciosa amiga tan inteligente y tan prudente, Ron rápidamente siguió su ejemplo.

—Mucho gusto, nos sorprendió mucho saber que Will se había casado, no podíamos dejar de imaginar a alguien…muy diferente. — Estrecharon sus manos y Hermione incluso se dio el lujo de observar a Hannibal como colegiala deslumbrada por un profesor, debía encontrarlo tan exótico y atractivo como cualquiera.

—Imagino que Papá les dijo lo que sucedió con mi familia, y porque estoy aquí—. Will miró con severidad a Abigail y su claro interés en darle innecesaria tensión a la situación. Hermione, como siempre, logró salvarlo.

—Por supuesto, Abigail. Es lamentable lo que sucedió, pero no hay forma de que alguien como Will pudiera pasar por alto tu futuro y no hacerse cargo de ti, él siempre ha sido así.

— ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde es que se conocen? Me parece que su trato es muy familiar, a pesar de que jamás he conocido un amigo de Will que no sea mutuo.

—Nos conocimos en la escuela, buenos tiempos. — Se apresuró a decir Ron y Harry deseo que se hubiera callado. —Em… pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, cariño, no queremos importunarlos.

— ¡Exacto! Tenemos un viaje largo de vuelta a casa y tenemos que ir por los niños a casa de tu madre…

—Es una lástima, Will tiene tan pocos amigos que nos hubiera encantado tenerlos para cenar.

Will lo miró aterrado. Su selección de palabras era siempre cuidadosa ¿acaso pensaba comerse a Ron y Hermione? Sobre su cadáver.

— Gracias por la invitación, tal vez la próxima vez podríamos cenar todos juntos y gracias por el té.

Ambos sonrieron al despedirse de él, Hermione incluso se arriesgó a darle un último abrazo mientras deslizaba algo en su bolsillo. Abigail dormiría en casa de una amiga esa noche, o algo así balbuceó mientras le besaba la mejilla a Will y tomaba un taxi. Ron apuró a su esposa y esta le regaló a Will una última y adorable sonrisa antes de alejarse de la casa. Will se preguntó que tanto estaría en problemas pero Hannibal no le preguntó nada más. Se sentaron en la cocina y mientras Will les regalaba trozitos de una salchicha a sus perros Hannibal parecía ocupado. Finalmente le ofreció un té con un extraño color ambarino que tenía un fuerte olor que le recordó a Harry sus días en clase de pociones. Sin pensarlo comenzó a beberlo, pero luego notó que Hannibal no había servido una tasa para él, al contrario, había lavado las de Ron y Hermione y lo miraba fijamente, esperando una reacción.

— En el tiempo que te conozco, Will, jamás te había visto tomar té.  
— Hannibal… —Le había tendido una trampa sutil, debió verla venir… estaba tan feliz que la había pasado por alto. — ¿Qué hay en el té?  
—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Will, tengo entrenamiento médico y estoy seguro que los efectos alucinógenos del té sólo afectaran tus funciones motoras básicas, cariño.  
— ¿Qué…Que pretendes? — Quiso ponerse de pie pero el tè había comenzado a afectarlo, todo a su alrededor parecía moverse, incluso el rostro de Hannibal, que se había acercado a sostenerlo, le pareció de pronto demasiado real, sus delgados labios de movieron mientras hablaba pero el sonido le llego a Will con retraso.  
— No se supone que le mientas a tu esposo, Will. No deberías tener secretos para mí.  
— Tu me guardas secretos…  
— Si quisieras descubrirlos sólo tendrías que preguntar, te llevaría a verlos yo mismo. Te ayude a crear un Palacio de la Memoria, Will, tan basto y tan hermoso como el mío propio. Sin embargo no me di cuenta de que habías creado un laberinto de habitaciones entre las sombras del pasado que yo creí irrelevante. No me gusta sentirme como un tonto, Will, sentirme traicionado me pone de bastante mal humor.  
—No entres al laberinto Hannibal… el Minotauro dentro es mucho más real de lo que imaginas.  
—Me pregunto si tus amigos, Ron y Hermione, me dirían lo que ocultas con tanto cuidado, claro que les sería doloroso hablar mientras su conyugue pierde algunos miembros, pero creo que eso sería un incentivo adecuado —. Sus ojos de pronto parecieron brillar con furia, su acento era más fuerte y a Will le costaba entenderle.  
—No… Si les haces daño, si les pones un dedo encima... te las verás con…  
— ¿Con quién? ¿Con Will Graham? O mejor aún ¿Con Harry Potter?  
— Hannibal…

Hannibal no siguió hablando. Podía pasarlo por alto una vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a vivir sabiendo que Will le ocultaba un oscuro secreto, otra vida. No porque le causara molestia alguna saber que su esposo no era quien dice ser, un joven prodigio de la ciencia forense con una clara tendencia homicida derivada de su inestabilidad emocional, lo que lo enfurecía era que Will no confiara en él. Quería saberlo todo, comprender al máximo su pasado, como lo había convertido en lo que era ahora. Hannibal era un libro abierto para Will, daría su vida por él y esperaba lo mismo a cambio, cerrarle la puertas a sus recuerdos no era aceptable. Era terriblemente grosero. Si no fuera él, Hannibal jamás perdonaría semejante falta de respeto.

Con cuidado lo levantó entre sus brazos mientras temblaba, probablemente efecto de los hongos que había hervido para su té. No pensaba usarlos, pero aquellos dos extraños le habían reafirmado la falta que Will cometía, peor aún, le habían obligado a mentirle de nuevo. No.

Ayudó a Will a desnudarse y lo ató con cuidado a una fría silla en el sótano. Lo dejó solo unos minutos y cuando volvió, con un par de guantes de látex y un péndulo de luz Will realmente sintió miedo de su esposo por primera vez en meses. Trató de soltarse, pero no logro más que hacerse daño. La última vez que Hannibal uso aquél péndulo con él lo había engañado para olvidar un viaje en avión, una noche de abuso y el hecho de que lo había obligado a comerse la oreja de Abigail para inculparlo por su homicidio.

— Hannibal, por favor, no… no me hagas esto Hannibal  
— Lo siento Will, no me has dejado más alternativa que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para obligarte a ser honesto conmigo. Personalmente me siento avergonzado de saberte capaz de mentirme así, pero tengo debilidad por ti cuando estás tan vulnerable y voy a tratarte con amabilidad Will, si te niegas a cooperar entonces lo encenderé. Te haré recordar, sabes que lo haré.

Claro que lo haría. Hannibal se arrodilló frente a él, apenas usando sus manos logró que Will se alzara, extrañamente excitado a pesar de la situación. Subconscientemente cuando su esposo se convertía en el depredador hambriento que sabía que era algo dentro de Will lo deseaba profundamente. Hannibal estaba al tanto del efecto que causaba en él, estaba muy consciente del efecto que causaba en el mientras pasaba sus labios por su extensión, saboreando su olor y el calor que emanaba de él. Hannibal tenía el sentido del olfato más desarrollado que Will hubiera visto jamás, y el paladar más entrenado también, incluso cuando era con intenciones sexuales Hannibal lo saboreaba. Ahora mismo su boca lo comía ávidamente, como un niño que disfrutaba de un dulce prohibido, sabía dónde morder, donde presionar, cuándo detenerse y cuando dejarlo para recorrerlo hasta la base. Nunca dejó de mirarlo, en su estado Will apenas podía mantener la vista fija en su rostro, en esos ojos salvajes que brillaban en la penumbra del sótano con una peligrosa mezcla de pasión, deseo, hambre y furia.

Will sintió su cuerpo tensarse, no podía estar seguro de que fueran suyos, pero los jadeos que escuchaba aumentaban su cadencia con esta presión. Estuvo a punto de liberarse cuando Hannibal se apartó violentamente y puso un anillo de metal alrededor de su miembro ansioso. Will sabía muy bien lo que era. Lo miró ponerse de pie y tomar entre sus manos un fuste de cuero.

— ¿Quién es Harry Potter?  
— No sé de qué estás hablando. — Apenas terminó de hablar recibió un golpe en la pierna que lo obligo a sacudirse. Todo parecía tan irreal.  
— Te lo preguntó de nuevo, William. ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

—No conozco a ningún Harry Potter—Murmuró, a cambio recibió una bofetada que logró confundirlo aún más-  
—Sé que me mientes, William. Lo veo en tus ojos, tus pupilas se dilatan cuando mientes.

Las preguntas continuaron unos minutos más. ¿Quién es Harry Potter? ¿Alguna vez fuiste Harry Potter? ¿Dónde estudiaste? Will se mantuvo firme a pesar de la dolorosa presión en su miembro y de la precisa golpiza a la que era sometido. Hannibal era extremadamente cuidadoso en siempre golpearlo en los mismos lugares, concentraba el dolor para asegurar su atención en todo menos en sus respuestas. Con su última negativa suspiró decepcionado.

—Es curioso, si bien me asombra tu persistencia y me llena de orgullo lo imponente de tu voluntad Will, esperaba ser capaz de doblegarla para este momento. Me temó que tu rostro no es lo único que parece doloroso—.Paso la punta del fuste por su miembro y Will cerró los ojos antes de que lo azotara dejando una marca enrojecida y punzante. — Ya que te niegas a cooperar me temó que no tendré más piedad contigo.

Will no podía responderle. Apenas podía mantenerse en una sola pieza, su mente amenzaba con dejar su cuerpo o romperse en mil pedazos. Cuando las luces se apagaron, su último pensamiento racional fue la realización de que se le había terminado el tiempo.

Lo dejó solo nuevamente, el té lentamente parecía perder su efecto, o Will se había acostumbrado a aquella realidad aumentada en la que todo parecía muy nítido para ser real. Hannibal debía creer lo mismo porque volvió, se puso los guantes y lleno una jeringa con un líquido transparente antes de acercarlo a su brazo. Will trató de resistirse pero Hannibal lo sostuvo firmemente, aquella nueva droga le provoco un terrible dolor de cabeza y envió una oleada de fuego por todo su cuerpo, Harry súbitamente recordó cuando los huesos de su brazo desaparecieron y tuvo que creer nuevos. Era un dolor muy similar. No volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hannibal encendió el péndulo y su luz osciló de un lado a otro, obligándolo a sumirse en un extraño transe del que no podía escapar.

No podía verlo, pero la ronca voz de Hannibal salía de las sombras y le hablaba suavemente. Su irrefutable control de la situación lo habría hecho venirse de nuevo si hubiera podido hacerlo. El dolor parecía la distracción perfecta para quien trata desesperadamente de aferrarse a su identidad.

—Es importante llevarte de vuelta a dónde todo comenzó. Puedes recordar para mí como anclarte a la realidad, hazlo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?  
—Soy Will Graham… estoy en Baltimore, Maryland… Es medianoche.  
—Muy bien, ahora regresa unos cuantos años. Hace 5 años. Repítelo.  
—Soy Will Graham. Estoy en Wolf Trap, Virgina…  
—No, cariño, retrocede más. 10 años.  
—Soy Will Graham. Estoy en…  
— ¡No! 15 años, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?  
— Estoy en… en el Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. Soy Harry James Potter…

Los pasos a su alrededor se detuvieron, Hannibal lo miró satisfecho, acercó de inmediato una silla para guiar sus recuerdos. Will estaba algo pálido, su miembro parecía tomar un color poco saludable y su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente con la luz. Pero luego de observarlo un momento Hannibal decidió que podría resistir un poco más.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Sabes quién soy?  
— Sí.  
—Perfecto. Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que las respondas, Harry, tan honestamente como puedas.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Quiénes son tus padres?  
— J… James Potter y Lily Evans.  
— ¿Dónde viven ahora?  
— Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé. Todos lo saben.  
— ¿Cómo murieron?  
— Igual que los tuyos, asesinados.  
— ¿Quién los asesino? —Su precioso Will era un huérfano de la violencia, que precioso saber que tenían tanto en común, que dolorosa la idea que no pensará decírselo.  
Harry no respondió de inmediato, Hannibal repitió la pregunta con más firmeza. Cuando abrió la boca su voz sonaba más tímida y a cada palabra un fuerte acento británico de hacía presente.

—Fue el Señor Tenebroso.  
— ¿Fue Garret Jacob Hobbs la primera persona que mataste?  
—No  
—¿Quién fue?  
— El Señor Tenebroso  
—¿ Lo mataste para vengar a tus padres? ¿Lo disfrutaste?  
— Lo maté para vengarlos a todos. Lo hice porque era lo que todos esperaban de mí, lo que me entrenaron para hacer, sin importar mi voluntad. El mismo decidió que debía ser yo… No, no lo disfrute. El año que pasé buscando la forma de matarlo fue el más miserable de toda mi vida.  
— ¿Quiénes son todos?  
— Todos, Hannibal. ¡Toda la gente que me quitó! A Dobby… a Remus… al pobre Cedric… a mi padrino.  
— ¿Tu padrino te crío cuando murieron tus padres?  
— No, él fue inculpado por su asesinato y paso 13 años en prisión, ahora entiendo lo horrible que debió ser para Sirius. Mis tíos en cambio, me habrían mantenido encerrado en la alacena bajó las escaleras si Hagrid no me hubiera dicho lo que era.  
— ¿Qué eres Harry?  
— Soy un mago.

Hasta ahora todo parecía muy lógico. Hannibal había asumido que "Señor Oscuro" era un término infantil que Harry había adoptado para una figura aterradora de su pasado, pero ahora lo que decía no tenía sentido.

—Harry. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un mago?  
— Todos en mi familia lo eran… Fui aceptado en Hogwarts desde que nací… todos esperaban que me convirtiera en el más grande mago de la historia—. Su voz se perdió en una risa maniática y triste— Resulté ser un mago muy mediocre.  
— ¿Hogwarts es una escuela? ¿Ron y Hermione…?  
— Sí, ahí nos conocimos. Hogwarts es una escuela de Magia… de las más grandes de toda Europa…  
— Harry, si existe dime dónde está, ¿puedo verla?  
—Claro que no… Podrías llegar a Hogsmade…pero ningún Muggle puede entrar a Hogwarts, ni siquiera tú.  
—Bien, digamos que te creo. ¿Qué cosas se enseñan en una escuela para magos?  
— Lo necesario… Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…  
— ¿Qué son las Artes Oscuras?  
— Es lo que la gente como tú y yo usa en el mundo mágico para herir a otros. Hacen daño, y los practicantes son perseguidos por el Ministerio de Magia.  
—Ministerio… ¿ Harry?  
— ¿Realmente crees que miles de magos en el mundo podrían esconderse sin un gobierno que los regule? Hay muchas leyes mágicas que estoy violando al decirte esto hahaha.  
— ¿Si hay leyes, porqué mataste al Señor Oscuro?  
— El decidió que sería así. Por eso mató a mis padres, por eso intentó matarme a mí. Me dejó una cicatriz y me dio una parte de sí… ni siquiera tu, Hannibal, me has hecho sentir tan abrasadoramente obscuro cómo tenerlo dentro me hico sentir.

Una punzada de celos deformó la perfecta máscara de compostura del Dr. Y Harry le regalo otra risa maniática, casi musical.

—No, no es lo que crees… el… el estaba dentro de mí, su alma… haha es todo muy complicado para un Muggle.  
—Muéstrame entonces.  
— No puedo. Si lo hago ellos sabrán dónde estoy. Vendrán por mì.  
— ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
— Me cansé, de ser El Elegido, el Niño-que-vivió. Les dí todo. Destruí su más grande amenaza, reconstruí su mundo… ¿Draco? El idiota que fue a la boda… Era un Mortífago, igual que sus padres. Supremacistas de la sangre, basura humana. Pero claro que el Gran y Noble Harry Potter le dio una segunda oportunidad.  
— ¿Te lastimó? Y luego decidiste huir.  
— Lastimarme… No. Los Durlsey me lastimaron cuando me trataron como una infección por 17 años. Dumbledore me lastimó cuando me di cuenta de que me crio cómo un cerdo para el matadero. Voldemort me lastimó cuando me dejo la cara marcada o cuando intentó usar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo para matarme, también cuando mató a Cedric frente a mis ojos, o cuando me obligo a morir…— Su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda, sus convulsiones eran más frecuentes. Hannibal se arrodilló a su aldo y le soltó las ataduras. Su cuerpo colapsaba, era una lástima, aunque no comprendía mucho estaban progresando tanto, su precioso Will estaba tan sucio y roto, que hermoso era saberse el responsable de armar piezas tan complejas en una perfecta maquina homicida que se desvivía por él.  
—Harry, trata de calmarte.  
—Draco no me lastimo. Draco jugó conmigo, a sabiendas de lo mucho que me habían herido en el pasado, de lo mucho que arriesgué por defenderlo de los que lo creía la basura humana. Me humilló, acostándose en nuestra propia cama con otra persona, se burló de mis sentimientos y me arrebató la misma dignidad que me obligaba a mostrar ante otros.

No quería decir más, Hannibal tampoco quería escuchar más, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más. Lo tomó de nuevo en su boca, ésta vez con dulzura. Recibió sus suaves gemidos con gusto y cuando le quitó el anillo que lo oprimía recibió su semilla caliente en la boca. De antemano sabía que era deliciosa, todo en Will estaba construido por y para él. Pareció perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba cuando el orgasmo, doloroso y esperado, lo golpeo como un martillo. Hannibal lo llevó escaleras arriba y le dio un baño caliente, atendió las heridas que parecían más serias y con un cariño casi paternal lo envolvió en el mullido edredón de la cama que compartían. Sin duda esa noche Will tendría pesadillas. Pero no había anda de malo en ello. El estaría ahí toda la noche para recordarle que tenía un sostén cuando su estructura, su vida, su personalidad incluso, colapsaran hasta los cimientos. Y estaría ahí en la mañana para recibir la inevitable explicación que le daría sentido a todo lo que enviaba banderas rojas a su cerebro. Harry no mentía. Pero Hannibal no podía concebir la idea la magia, era irracional e ilógica. Pero su mente se mantendría escéptica y lista para cambiar y evolucionar cuando se le presentará la evidencia.

Con una sonrisa en los labios consideró seriamente planear una cena especial para Harry y sus amigos. Sería una recompensa para Will.


	5. Invitados

— ¡Demonios! Esto fue realmente delicioso—. Dijo Ron mientras se relamía los labios, su esposa lo miró con recelo pero finalmente asintió de acuerdo con él.  
— Cuando nos invitaron a cenar no esperábamos algo tan suntuoso, realmente lamento que lo único que pudimos traer fue una botella de Whisky de Fuego…—Hermione sonrió avergonzada, sin embargo ninguno de los dueños de la casa parecía molesto. Abigail no bebía, Will estaba extasiado simplemente ante la idea que esa cena no ocurría en su imaginación, y Hannibal estaba especialmente interesado en experimentar cualquier aspecto de la cultura mágica que pudieran aportar a su mesa, si bien no lo bebieron con la cena lo hacían ahora, sentados frente a la chimenea, mirando los recuerdos ocultos en el baúl de Harry por primera vez. La flama que ardió en su paladar fue una experiencia novedosa y agradable. Casi tanto como ver a Will usar una vieja moneda que encontró en su bolsillo para invocar a sus amigos a su lado.

—Por favor no se preocupen— Dijo sonriéndoles— Cuando escuché sobre este "Whiskey de Fuego" realmente no imaginaba que alguna vez fuera posible probar una flama, ahora veo que estaba equivocado.

Y vaya que había estado equivocado. Cuando Will despertó aquella mañana, adolorido y confundido, Abigail y Hannibal ya lo esperaban con una humeante taza de café y un plato de huevos con tocino. Su estómago se asentó agradablemente después de comer. Él y su familia pasaron todo ese día sentados en la cama. Se resistió al principio, pero Hannibal le dejó muy en claro que no estaba caminando en terreno estéril, le había dicho lo suficiente. Hannibal había conseguido lo que quería, como siempre. Cuándo lo confronto al respecto su esposo simplemente atinó a decir:

—La facilidad con la que puedes mentirme sobre un aspecto tan importante de tu vida como lo es tu pasado, Will, me pone de un terrible humor. Me temo que me hace intolerante. Se ha requerido lo peor de mí para saber si debo replantearme mi concepción tuya.

Will asumía que a estas alturas la había replanteado y definido, mientras se regodeaba en su inhumana forma de estar siempre en control de la situación y siempre un paso por delante suyo, incluso en este mundo que no conocía. Abigail, como su hija, debía saberlo todo. Ya no habría secretos. Así que Harry les contó todo. Les contó sobre su infancia horrible con los Dursley y sobre cómo había recordado tan vívidamente la muerte de sus padres a través de los ataques de Dementores y de los recuerdos de Snape. Les contó sobre Neville, sobre Luna, sobre todos los Weasley, sobre Cedric y sobre Cho. Sobre Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, Hagrid, Hedwig y Dobby. Les contó con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió cada año de su vida en Hogwarts y también sobre su huida y la búsqueda de los Horocruxes. Describió con lujo de detalles la batalla de Hogwarts y lo hermoso que era cuando no lo azoraba la guerra. Les habló sobre el Quidditch, sobre Hogsmade y sobre Voldemort.

Hannibal estaba tan intrigado con este personaje como cualquiera. Su maldad, descrita por el mismo Will, carecía de clase y propósito genuinos. Su violencia era indiscriminada, de pésimo gusto. Will les habló sobre las reliquias de la muerte, ninguno mostro Interés en la Varita de Saúco, pero Will podía ver en los ojos de Hannibal el deseo de sostener entre sus manos la Piedra de Resurrección y hacer que la taza se uniera de nuevo, conformando una realidad tenebrosa. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos cuestiono sus razones cuando Will les dijo que lejos de ser el Maestro de la Muerte lo que más deseaba era vivir en paz. Había perdido la piedra en el bosque y la Varita había sido destruida. La taza nunca se volvería a unir.

Cualquier duda que pudiera quedar en su mente fue rápidamente despejada cuando Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció completamente frente a sus ojos. Abigail estaba en un punto entre la locura y la aceptación, mientras que Hannibal había aceptado inmediatamente, guiado por ese interés científico que a menudo surgía de lo más hermenéutico de su ser. Había formulado cientos de preguntas y pronto su hija lo imitó, Will intentó responderlas hasta bien entrada la noche. Y ahora, reunidos frente al fuego, les mostraba más y más maravillas ocultas de su vista.

Hannibal había insistido en invitar a Ron y Hermione, y Will aceptó únicamente cuando prometió no comerlos al final. Ellos eran intocables, y ese fallo incuestionable. Los libros de texto rápidamente fueron repartidos entre Hannibal y Abigail, que habían decidido aprender todo lo posible de su mundo en espera de poder aplicar estos nuevos aspectos culturales de Will en construir una vida cotidiana inclusiva para él.

Hannibal se había concentrado en sus libros de Historia de la Magia y Pociones, mientras que Abigail estaba muy interesaba en el Quidditch y Will la dejó conservar para sí su primera Snitch dorada, con la promesa de que nunca la perdería. Ya le había enseñado a pescar, tal vez podría enseñarle a volar.

—Debieron ver a Harry en la escuela. ¡Capitán del equipo de Griffindor!  
— ¡Oh, sí! Harry era un maravilloso buscador. Es raro ver a alguien tan bueno en la escoba.  
— ¿Puedo ver tu escoba, papá?  
— Sí, claro— La vieja Saeta de Fuego tendría casi de 20 años, pero continuaba tan brillante y hermosa como el día que la recibió de Sirius. Abigail parecía confundida por lo poco que parecía una escoba de cuento de hadas humano. La balanceo entre sus manos, leyendo encantada las letras doradas que le daban nombre cuidadosamente grabadas en la madera.

—Hermosa, La Saeta aún es la favorita para el Quidditch profesional, Ha… Will. —Ron hacía un esfuerzo consciente por no llamarlo Harry. — Los nuevos modelos no han cambiado mucho, creo que tienes una de las mejores escobas del mundo. No puedo esperar a verlas en el Mundial el próximo verano.  
— ¡Hay Mundial de Quidditch? —Exclamó Abigail— ¡Qué maravilla!  
— Es increíble, Abby. Hay tanta gente, tanta magia en el aire, venden recuerdos y programas…—En algún lugar de su baúl Harry conservaba su programa y una banderita de Irlanda. Se los pasó a su hija que los examinó curiosa— ¿Tienen pensado ir? —Inquirió Will.

Ron y Hermione asintieron emocionados, Hannibal no estaba especialmente interesado en los deportes, y sus manos paseaban distraídamente por el contenido del Baúl que ya estaba esparcido por el suelo. Recortes de periódico, libros de texto, un caldero de peltre relleno de cromos hexagonales con personas que se movían cuando las miraba. Lucían recelosos, en el reverso podía leer sobre sus vidas. Will tenía un par de Dumbledore, y decidió que quería quedarse con uno.

—Oh, sí. Este año Bulgaria vuelve a enfrentar a Irlanda, quieren la revancha por la última vez. ¡Y en la misma sede! Vicktor nos ha invitado el mismo.  
— ¿Aún eres amiga de Krum?  
— Nunca perdimos contacto. —Hermione no indagó mucho en el tema y por la cara que puso Ron decidió que era la mejor idea. — Si quieres podríamos llevarte.  
—Hermione, soy el mago más buscado de Inglaterra, no puedo pasearme por ahí en el mundial lleno de brujas del ministerio… Además —Miró discretamente en dirección a su familia. A Hannibal el gesto no le pasó inadvertido.

— ¿Qué hacen cuando un Mago se casa con una persona sin magia? —Hannibal despreciaba el termino Muggle, odiaba sentirse inferior a nadie, especialmente si no podía hacer nada para cambiar su estatus. —

—Bueno, normalmente los agregamos a las excepciones. Los Mug… Los "no mágicos" se agregan a una lista que los exenta de sonar alarmas en el ministerio. Estás cosas…bueno no son magia pura, incluso si decidieran salir a pasear en escoba el ministerio no tendría forma de saber que se trata de ustedes. Pero si decidiéramos usar la Red Flu, desaparecer frente a ustedes o usar cualquier tipo de hechizo, podría rastrearse. Las familias exentas viven con un mago o bruja y sus hijos tienden a heredar las habilidades mágicas de sus padres, así que es importante que vivan en un ambiente mágico sin que un Auror aparezca en su puerta cada 2 minutos.

—Imagino que ponernos en esa lista es algo improbable.  
— Podría… Podría hacerse— Dijo Hermione— Pero aunque cobrará algunos favores, Will no puede usar su varita, el ministerio aún cree que puede encontrarte por medio de ella. No te agregaran a las excepciones hasta que encuentren un cuerpo y bueno… no estás muerto.

—Un cuerpo… Luego de 15 años esperaría que me dejaran en paz.  
—No pueden hacerlo Will, han perdido mucha credibilidad en su incapacidad de encontrarte. Rita Skeeter ha hecho una fortuna con teorías sobre ti. La verdad me sorprende que Draco fuera el primero en dar contigo.

Draco Malfoy. Su nombre resonó en la cálida sala como una grosería. Hannibal podía sentir sus oídos zumbar. Había tanto que quería hacer por Will. Tantas personas groseras y vulgares que merecían formar parte del perfecto cuerpo con el que yacía cada noche. Will no dijo nada, sacó del baúl montones de cartas y envoltorios de dulces, les habló de Honeydukes y Zonko. Les enseñó extraños petardos que explotaban en sus manos formando rosas y dragones. Entre Will, Ron y Hermione les describieron la escuela, el bosque, el lago. Hannibal podía construirlo en su imaginación, podía oler el pasto y oír el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando sus amigos se retiraron y Abigail cayó vencida por el cansancio, eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

Will estaba sentado aún frente a la chimenea. Casi todo había vuelto al baúl. Hannibal llevó a Abigail a

su habitación y cuando regresó se sentó detrás de Will, aspirando su aroma con los ojos cerrados. Hoy Will olía a esa horrible loción barata, a perro, a estofado, a pergamino y a nostalgia. Quería ver más de su mundo, quería mostrarles más de su mundo. Pero era un prófugo de su pasado. Hannibal entendía eso muy bien. Cuando abrió los ojos Will tenía un grueso volumen entre las piernas, no parecía un libro, tenía un acabado algo tosco, forrado de piel y trozos de papel salían de aquí y allá.

— ¿Qué es eso?  
— Pensé que te gustaría verme. Vernos… Verlo.  
— No querías mostrármelo.  
— No. Quería conservarlo para mí. Pero no tiene caso. Prometí dejar de mentir, y a estas alturas no vale la pena guardar esto en secreto.

La primera página era una fotografía de dos personas. Hannibal abrió la boca, no podía acostumbrarse a aquellas fotografías que se movían con voluntad propia. Will le había dicho que las pinturas incluso podían hablar o dejar sus cuadros y visitar otras casas donde su retrato se colgara. Desearía experimentarlo por sí mismo. Sus dedos fantasearon con la idea de tocar la imagen, pero no lo hizo. La pareja sonreía, se abrazaba y giraba en una cálida tarde otoñal, miraban a Will con amor. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Son mis padres, Hannibal.

Hannibal los miró con renovado interés. Will se parecía mucho a su madre. Tenía sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa amable, extraña en este mundo oscuro. Su padre parecía un tipo bromista, de los que acosaban a otros en la escuela. Envidiaba esa fotografía, él no tenía nada de sus padres. Sólo el apellido y una especie de título nobiliario. Y dolor.

Con calma y cuidado Will pasó una a una las páginas del libro. Muchas de las imágenes eran recortes de periódico y las que no lo eran solían incluir al mismo Harry. Lucía tan frágil a sus 12, 14, 15 años. Con su cabello alborotado y un brazo alrededor de sus amigos. Con sus gafas teñidas de lluvia y sudor en medio de un partido de Quidditch. En el Torneo de los 3 Magos, y con el ejercito de Dumbledore. Con Sirius Black en una casa deteriorada y oscura. Con Ron y Hermione en su boda, en una playa, rodeado por una muchedumbre pelirroja o bebiendo en una taberna en Hogsmade. Harry era diferente a Will, era puro, blanco y con una moral impecable. El dolor lo convertía en alguien hermoso, en alguien decidido a ayudar a otros a pesar de que jamás le trajo nada bueno, alguien capaz de rechazar la vida eterna y el poder supremo a cambio de vivir en paz.

La oscuridad estaba ahí, Hannibal la había regado, alimentado y ayudado a crecer. Will no era un héroe. Y no era un villano, no necesitaba explicarse, Will era.

Los labios del mayor rondaron su nuca y dejaron un sendero de besos desde su mejilla hasta la base de su cuello. Will suspiró de gusto antes de bajar el libro y entregarse por completo a sus caricias. Hannibal paseo sus manos por su pecho y hasta su cuello, aferrándolo con fuerza para arrojarlo sobre el sillón y besarlo antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Will jadeó cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, mientras

su esposo desabotonaba rápidamente su camisa y trazaba con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel. Jaló suavemente su labio inferior cuando se unieron en un nuevo beso, mucho más caliente y abrasador. ¿En qué momento Will se despojó de sus pantalones?

Ni sabía ni le importaba, sus dedos hicieron escala en su boca antes de sumergirse, humedecidos, en su entrada ansiosa. Hannibal evitó tocarlo. Su zona genital aún presentaba un enrojecimiento desagradable y no quería hacerle verdadero daño.

—Ha…Hannibal, por favor…

No tenía que escuchar más. Sin cuidado ni ceremonia, y sin quitarse el fino traje, extrajo su miembro duro y deseoso, lo insertó firmemente, en una estocada certera. Will tembló bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer y aferrándose al sillón con manos sudorosas y ojos entrecerrados que lo miraban detrás de un velo de placer puro. Sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén lento y tortuoso, saboreando la sensación de estar unidos en uno sólo. Su cadencia aumentaba más y más, mientras Will luchaba por acallar sus gemidos con sus manos y Hannibal lo penetraba salvajemente con su cuerpo y con su mirada. Su piel tersa y enrojecida y su entrada ardiente que lo devoraba con avidez hacían del sexo una experiencia placentera por primera vez en su vida. No pretendía obtener nada de aquella experiencia además del placer de sentir a su amante vibrando bajo su toque y perdiendo el control ante su intrusión, no había beneficio, ni una coartada, ni lástima.

Will podía excitarlo porque lo deseaba, no había mentiras de por medio, no tenía que provocarse una erección emborrachándose del poder de la manipulación ni forzar un orgasmo. La carne que se abría paso en sus profundidades era sincera, honesta y dominante. No porque Hannibal no estuviera dispuesto a recibir, en realidad disfrutaba bastante de dejar a Will tomar el control y partirle en dos con aquella hombría tanto más grande que la suya. Pero en este momento no se trataba de poder. Su honestidad y su belleza lo habían arrastrado a mancillar la pulcritud de su sala de estar con la leche caliente que su marido dejó escapar cuando llegó finalmente a un orgasmo salvaje y profundo. Hannibal no se detuvo. Continuó bombeando en si interior un par de minutos, consiente de los ojos lúdicos y la boca entre abierta que Will le regalaba para venirse finalmente dentro de él con un gruñido ronco y la pérdida total de su compostura.

Cuando Hannibal se dejaba llevar por instintos básicos como el sexo o la violencia, Will disfrutaba mucho más. Al principio el sexo había sido metódico, calculado. Ahora era un arranque de lujuria que los dejaba a ambos besándose jadeantes en el suelo de la sala. Hannibal podía incluso ignorar el pelo de perro que flotaba a su alrededor. Will podría venirse sólo sabiendo esto.

De algún lado sacaron la fuerza de voluntad para subir hasta su habitación y acurrucarse juntos bajo el grueso edredón. El invierno era frío y pronto comenzaría a nevar. Will habló sobre invitar a sus amigos a una cena antes de Navidad, acurrucado sobre el pecho del mayor, enredando sus dedos en el vello de su pecho mientras le hablaba. Hannibal finalmente se había cambiado, pero Will se había negado a dejarle cerrar los botones de su piyama, ocupado como estaba en juguetear como lo hacía ahora.

—Podría ser una cena de 5 tiempos—, Dijo Hannibal, olfateando los risos oscuros de Will mientras pensaba. — Hay una nueva receta de pulmón que quiero probar, creo que sería la situación adecuada considerando que insistes en cocinar tu mismo nuestra cena de Navidad.

— Tal vez no sea un gourmet como tú, pero viví sólo por muchos años, me defiendo en la cocina.

El psiquiatra estaba a punto de responder con algún comentario mordaz cuándo un golpe sordo en el piso de abajo los puso a ambos en alerta. "Alerta Permanente" solía decir Ojoloco Moody, Will lo recordó de pronto, deberían instalar medidas mágicas de seguridad. Si algún idiota creía que podía entrar a su casa a robar estaba en serios problemas. Will podía ver los gruesos hombros de Hannibal tensarse por la concentración mientras caminaba detrás de él, maravillado por sus felinos movimientos predatorios. Con un poco de suerte tendrían ingredientes para su cena de Navidad.

No prendieron la luz, ambos descalzos pero con mullidos calcetines que ahogaron el ruido de sus pasos al bajar la escalera, apenas unos segundos después Abigail se les unió, tenía un cuchillo de caza en las manos que se unió rápidamente a un par de cuchillos que Hannibal y Will tomaron de la mesa del comedor. Había luz en la cocina, Abigail se separó de ellos para bloquear la puerta trasera mientras ellos entraban cautelosos.

Los perros bufaban molestos, encerrados por Abigail en su cuarto, Sus gruñidos de desconfianza alertaron aún más a Will. La luz de la cocina no venía de ninguna de sus lámparas, Harry podía identificar claramente cuando alguien usaba Lumos para crear esa misma luz tenue y azulosa con la punta de su varita. Había un mágico en su casa. Maldita suerte. Quien quiera que fuera inundo los sentidos de Hannibal con un fuerte olor a perfume, un perfume caro pero usado en exceso que le provocó una mueca. Súbitamente Will estaba frente a él, obligándolo a meterse detrás de la barra de cocina mientras tomaba un sartén de la estufa. Hannibal no lo cuestiono, y se sentó en cuclillas, listo para saltar en su ayuda.

Su invitado estaba de rodillas, rebuscando en su alacena, Will y Hannibal guardaban toda clase de cosas extrañas ahí, desde especias hasta los extraños instrumentos que Hannibal usaba para cocinar, como un molino de carne o un aditamento para extraer el hueso de las aceitunas. Por un hilito de luz Will pudo ver que ya habían pasado por el refrigerador y la puerta entre abierta iluminó una pluma de color verde chillón que escribía sola sobre un trozo de pergamino. Esa bruja. ¡Esa maldita bruja! ¿Cómo se atrevía Draco a pensar que Rita Skeeter sería mejor para convencerlo de volver al mundo mágico que Ron y Hermione?

En su mente Draco debía pensar que Rita lo obligaría a salir a la luz y destruiría su fachada perfecta, y ni Harry ni mucho menos Will podían permitirlo. Bajo el pergamino había algunas fotografías, Rita debió sacarlas de sus marcos porque había un poco de todo, Will en el FBI, Hannibal afuera de la ópera, Will y Abigail pescando en el Río cerca de Wolf Trap y los tres juntos el día de su boda. Maldita zorra, pensaba que no notarían que se rebaba sus valiosos recuerdos. O peor aún, pensaba que podría imprimirlos en la siguiente edición de El Profeta y devolverlas antes de que se dieran cuenta. Pero ¿Qué buscaba en su cocina? Lo que fuera no era nada bueno, y menos en sus manos.

Will se paró frente a ella y con un movimiento de su mano encendió las luces, la mujer volteó sorprendida y se quedó congelada, mirándole parado ahí en total calma en su ropa de dormir. La cicatriz ardió en su frente mientras la miraba, si odiaba a Freddie Lounds por su rudeza y su trabajo en los tabloides odiaba aún más a Rita. Ahí estaba con un grueso abrigo de piel y los rizos perfectamente peinados enredados alrededor de su rostro. Lucía igual de maquillada y maliciosa, pero sus gruesas gafas de montura enjoyada no podían ocultar las arrugas de su rostro, esos 15 años no habían pasado en vano. Para ella, con su cabello largo, piel pálida y cuerpo musculoso y cubierto de cicatrices, Harry debía parecer un fantasma.

—Buenas noches, Rita.  
— Tú…. Es cierto…  
— Me temo que has sido terriblemente grosera, mira que venir a mi casa sin anunciarte y tener el descaro de robarme. ¿No has aprendido nada?  
— El mundo mágico es muy aburrido sin ti para escribir, Harry. Pero podemos cambiar eso ahora… Podemos convertir tu regreso en una gran fiesta, yo me aseguraré de ello. Tu familia estará mucho mejor entre nosotros.  
— No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia Rita—. Will dio un par de pasos en su dirección, esa mirada no era la de ingenua bondad que Harry Potter tenía, era una mirada completamente diferente que Rita había visto muchas veces cuando entrevistaba criminales en Azkaban. Su pluma y pergamino volaron directo a su bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó su varita mientras trataba inútilmente de retroceder rumbo a la puerta. — Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejarte ir, Rita.  
— Quiero verte intentar dete…

Su frase quedó detenida por la sorpresa, Will no movió un músculo, pero mientras Rita trataba de huir Abigail saltó desde el jardín, arrancándole la varita, Rita trató de recuperarla y Hannibal la sujeto firmemente como un viejo saco de papas. Will tomó la varita en el aire, viejos reflejos de buscador, y le apuntó antes de que pudiera desaparecer.

— ¡ _Petrificus Totalus!_

Sus brazos y piernas se pegaron a su cuerpo mientras su rostro parecía distorsionado por la confusión. Abigail soltó un chillido emocionado y Hannibal lo miró sumamente interesado. Aquél sí que era un hechizo útil. La ausencia de alarmas de cualquier tipo no le sorprendió, Rita debía acostumbrar a hacer hechizos frente a muggles para obtener lo que quería, su varita debía ser una excepción especial.

—Will, ¿Qué haremos con ella?  
— La pondremos en el sótano por ahora.  
—¿ Y después?  
— No… No lo sé Hannibal, es tarde. Pensaremos en eso por la mañana.  
— Papá, ¿Y si alguien viene a buscarla?  
— No lo harán—. Con un movimiento de la varita Harry extrajo la Pluma y el pergamino, escribió una nota rápida con la misma caligrafía que la pluma conocía tan bien y sin tocarla la hizo desaparecer. — Puede que tarde un poco, Rita, ya que yo no tengo una lechuza en casa. Pero tu editor estará emocionado de saber que tu próxima gran historia te tomará un par de días.

Rita trató de decir algo, pero no estaban exactamente en el humor de oírla, mientras Hannibal y Will la bajaban al sótano Abigail devolvió las fotografías a los marcos. Rita fue amarrada a una silla, con complejos nudos de pesca trenzados de cuerdas mágicas que Will invocó con su propia varita antes de cubrir la habitación con hechizos de silencio y una barrera que le impediría desaparecer. Sabía que Rita era Animaga, pero no le daría oportunidad de transformarse tan poco. Sí lo hacia la pisaría como el insecto que era.

—Will, tenemos que hablar de esto.  
— ¿Puede esperar a la mañana?  
— ¿Puede salir de ahí?  
— No sin esto—. Dijo Harry jugueteando con su varita en sus manos.  
— De acuerdo. Buenas noches, cariño.  
— Buenas noches, Hannibal.


	6. Planes

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo con ella, Will. Es peligroso para todos

— Lo sé, pero no podemos sólo dejarla ir. Esto no va a cambiar nada, Hannibal, Draco enviará a todo el mundo mágico a nuestra puerta, quiere obligarme a volver.

— Entonces decide que quieres hacer, Will. ¿Piensas volver al mundo mágico?

— No cómo Harry Potter.

— Entonces Harry Potter tiene que morir, de una vez por todas.

— Hay gente que sufrirá con mi muerte… no puedo.

— Ya han sufrido bastante sin saber que fue de ti. ¿Qué sufrimiento estas considerando ahora? ¿El de las personas que te aman? Cuando desapareciste sin decir una palabra no les diste importancia. Es tu propia muerte la que no puedes enfrentar. No tienes derecho a una nueva vida si la otra continua tocando a tu puerta. Yo no quiero darte mi vida entera si sólo obtengo la mitad de la tuya a cambio.

Will no había podido dormir, las palabras de Hannibal daban vueltas en su cabeza, tenía razón como siempre. Habían adecuado un poco el sótano para Rita. Abigail bajaba 2 veces al día a darle de comer, Will la había liberado de la petrificación pero no tenía intención de soltarla aún. Ella era sólo parte del problema. Draco era la verdadera amenaza, peor aún, sí su plan con Rita fracasaba ¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso?

—Draco te dijo dónde encontrarme ¿verdad?

— Harry, por favor, si me dejas ir prometo no escribir sobre ti… jamás te he visto…

— Rita, te hice una pregunta.

— Sí… El vino a mi oficina, me dijo que tenía la mejor historia, sonaba furioso, estaba… sucio, me dijo que te había encontrado y que tenía que reportarlo, que no querías volver pero una buena nota haría que todos vinieran a buscarte.

— Y ¿cómo podría la gran Rita Skeeter dejar pasar la oportunidad de una nota como esa?

— Todos te buscamos Harry… por años. Era mi oportunidad, tú lo entiendes.

— Claro que te entiendo, Rita. Y supongo que entiendes porque no puedo dejarte ir así como así.

— Harry por favor, tú no eres un asesino…

— No Rita, Harry Potter no era un asesino… Pero me temo que has hecho un pobre trabajo como investigadora si crees que Will Graham es igual…

La mujer no dejó de sonreírle, pero su rostro se puso pálido y Will no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio sudando por puro terror.

—Pi… Piensa en tu hija, Harry…

— Lo hago, siempre. Por eso Rita… creo que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, Harry…

— No Rita… No lo harás, no aún. Pero resulta que me casé con un hombre muy persuasivo, creo que no los he presentado formalmente, así que este es un buen momento. Rita Skeeter, te presento a mi Esposo, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

—Buenos días, Rita. Desearía poder decir que es un placer conocerla. Por desgracia mi paciencia es poca cuando se trata de gente en su ambiente de trabajo.— Se acercó a ella, impecablemente vestido debajo de su traje hermético de homicidio, y le inyecto una droga translucida antes de que pudiera resistirse. Juntos la movieron a la camilla que Hannibal tenía en medio de la sala, Will le dedico una última mirada antes de besar a su esposo y subir a la casa, no hizo caso alguno de sus murmullos y ruegos. En Hannibal encontrarían oídos sordos.

—Por favor, no tiene que hacerme daño… vendrán a buscarme y sabrán que fueron ustedes… van a pudrirse en la cárcel.

— Eso sin duda suena terrible, imagino que alguien con sus dotes investigativas y su tangible amoralidad debe estar perfectamente dotada para argumentar frente a la corte. Ya antes ha estado en frente a un jurado ¿no es verdad? Como acusada quiero decir.

— ¿Me está amenazando…?

— No, no es necesario. Pero usted entró a mi casa, robó mis objetos personales y pasos sus sucias manos por toda mi cocina, me temó que es difícil no tomarlo personal, señorita. Will no quiere lidiar con usted por ahora, así que creo que nos divertiremos por nuestra cuenta.

—Buscaba… algo que demostrara que en su casa vivía un mago… pociones, libros… Su cocina está anormalmente limpia.

—Gracias, es un esfuerzo constante.

Con gruesas tijeras de carnicero corto varias capas de ropa y uso sus dedos largos y fríos, incluso debajo de los guantes, para tantear la zona, la limpió con desinfectante y pudo sentirla chillar y resistirse cuando tomó un escalpelo para abrir el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

—Por… Por favor… ¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?

— No tiene que ser tan grosera. Ah, aquí vamos. No debería sentir mucho dolor, pero creo que estará despierta hasta que yo termine. Si gusta puede decidir lo que haré con las sobras de su cuerpo después.

— Sobras…no. Por favor…

Hannibal no le hizo caso, con precisión quirúrgica extrajo uno de sus riñones sin que ella perdiera la conciencia, lo miró cuidadosamente, estaba sano, aunque no era el más joven. Rita tenía años destruyendo la vida de a gente, recibía amenazas de muerte, vociferadores, nunca abría sus paquetes. Pero el miedo que sentía en ese momento era completamente nuevo, incluso si venia de aquél muggle perfectamente vestido, con esos ojos muertos y ardientes, como de dragón. Iba a morir, ahora estaba segura. Hannibal cerró cuidadosamente la herida, Will no tenía intención de dejarla ir pronto, primero debía idear un plan, era su muerte y Hannibal lo dejaría ser. Una parte de él estaba curiosa por lo que haría a continuación, deseaba que pidiera su ayuda y cobrárselo en la cama. La sonrisa de su rostro impasible mientras trabajaba aterró a Rita aún más.

—Hannibal, detente.

— ¿Will?

— Ponla en la silla.

— Encontrarás que está un poco débil Will, acaba de sufrir una extracción.

— ¿La cociste?

— Sabes que sí.

— Entonces estará bien, ponla en la silla, por favor.

— Cómo prefieras, mi amor.

Las drogas comenzaban a salir de su sistema, el dolor comenzó a nublarle la vista, lucía como una muñeca de trapo en la silla, con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa desgarrada, su costado sangrante estaba suciamente envuelto en vendas, mientras Will, cubierto de los pies al cuello se acercaba con una sonrisa que sólo logro asustarla aún más.

—Acabo de perdonarte la vida, Rita. ¿Sabes porque?

— No…

— Bueno, resulta que mientras incineraba tus cosas, ya sabes para destruir la evidencia, tuve una idea brillante, realmente brillante, creo que vas a estar orgullosa de mí.

—Harry… por favor.

— No, Rita, por una vez en tu vida cállate. Mi esposo, aquí presente, puede hacer de cada órgano de tu cuerpo una obra maestra, ésta es tu última oportunidad de no terminar en nuestra cena para Navidad.

— Por Merlín Harry… No quiero morir…

— Lo sé Rita, lo sé. Tu cobardía siempre ha venido enmascarada de vulgaridad, eres repugnante. Pero, es esa asquerosa vulgaridad tuya lo que necesito para vivir en paz. Si prometes ayudarme, yo puedo ayudarte a ti.

— Ayu…. ¿Ayudarte a qué?

— Draco Malfoy ha amenazado a mi familia por última vez, vivo muy feliz aquí Rita. No eres la primera persona que envía para obligarme a salir y no serás la última. Temó que ha perdido el control de sus facultades y su obsesión conmigo nubla su juicio. Tú puedes ver bien, incluso en medio de este dolor, que soy una persona peligrosa.

Rita asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, aterrada y confundida, su vista pasó de Will a Hannibal, que lo miraba con adoración, relamiendo sus delgados labios ante su amenaza. Menuda pareja de locos.

—Ahora que Draco nos ha reunido Rita, hay una forma de que te deje marchar, volver a tu solitaria vida de chismes y Whisky de Fuego.

— Haré lo que quieras Ha… Will, por favor… déjame ir.

— Vas a escuchar atentamente lo que voy a contarte Rita, soy un hombre muy generoso, deberías saberlo, y no voy a dejarte ir con las manos vacías. Eres una mujer manipuladora e inteligente, Rita, por eso sé que no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad que voy a darte. Ayúdame hoy , y mañana tendrás la más grande y jugosa historia de toda tu carrera, no tendrás que volver a trabajar. Podrás publicar artículos, libros, serás millonaria en cosa de días. Tal vez puedas comprarte un nuevo riñón.

— Quiero el bazo, Will—. Habló suavemente el mayor desde las sombras.

— Por supuesto, cariño. Lo siento Rita, te aseguró que no te dolerá mucho más. En fin. Lo único que debes hacer, es obedecerme en cada palabra. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— Sí…

— Por supuesto sabes que no puedo confiar en ti, así que vamos a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable. Es por seguridad, por mí seguridad, Rita. Pero si de algún modo logras ceder algo de información evadiendo el Juramento… No importa a dónde corras, ni que tan rápido lo hagas, Rita, voy a encontrarte.

Su rostro permanecía impasible y el tinte de amenaza en su voz hizo que la mujer rompiera a llorar de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez. Will giró su rostro como un cachorrito, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Cuando Hannibal termine contigo, volveré. Entonces podremos hablar. Hay un par de cosas más que quiero que hagas por mí.

Se puso de pie, Hannibal regresó rápidamente a su lado, con las manos limpias para una nueva extracción.

— ¿Cuánto podrás sacarle para asegurar su silencio?

— Podría cortarle la lengua, pero creo que va a necesitarla.

Ambos rieron, y Will dejó el sótano. Era un día hermoso afuera, por la noche la primera nevada había caído y en la ventana brillaba un hermoso paisaje invernal. La fresca brisa que golpeó su rostro cuando salió 20 minutos después a pasear a sus perros le supo finalmente a libertad.

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de El Profeta. Ella había regresado, pero con las manos vacías. Ese no era el plan, esa zorra inútil. Le había dado dinero y la mejor historia de su carrera y ella le pagaba regresando sin Harry. EL amor de su vida continuaba en esa hermosa casa, haciendo el amor con el vejete de su marido frente a la chimenea. Debió lanzarle una maldición en ese momento. Pero no lo haría. Era un Malfoy, su familia ya tenía antecedentes criminales no necesitaba un homicidio en su vida, no terminaría en Azkaban por aquél idiota. No. Harry volvería así tuviera que enviar a todos sus amigos y familiares uno por uno a rogar a su puerta, claro que Weasley y su sangre sucia de esposa habían fallado, ahora cenaban todos juntos. Malditos traidores.

Rita había estado ausente si acaso 4 días. No respondía las lechuzas, no estaba en su casa ni en su oficina, su secretaria le envió una carta cuando la mujer decidió volver a dar señales de vida. Tendría que darle una muy buena explicación de por qué había fallado en cumplir su parte del trato, Draco ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Sacaría a Harry de esa casa así fuera a punta de varita y volverían a estar juntos, como se suponía.

Rita estaba en su oficina, suntuosa y exagerada como ella, todo era caro y de pésimo gusto. Draco camino recto, casi asqueado de las paredes a su alrededor. Rita estaba de pie junto al escritorio, sus manos metían toda clase de cosas dentro del bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué no está la cara de Harry tapizando cada puesto de periódicos y cada casa en Inglaterra?

Rita volteó a mirarlo y fue entonces que Draco notó lo pálida que se encontraba, un tinte verde teñía su piel, parecía muy enferma, sus ojos lucían amarillos a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

— ¿Encontraste a Harry Potter?

—Harry Potter era un muchacho ingenuo e incapaz de herir a una mosca. El hombre que encontré tenía la muerte en la mirada y estoy segura que las manos teñidas de sangre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Toma tu dinero de vuelta Draco, yo no puedo escribir nada sobre esa familia.

— ¿Familia? No, tú y yo teníamos un trato, Rita. — Avanzó amenazadoramente hacia la mujer, pero ella no pareció inmutarse, con las manos temblorosas se levantó la blusa de seda hasta que Draco pudo ver una gaza ensangrentada, la retiró también. Debajo había una fina línea con puntadas cuidadosas. Draco detuvo su avance.

—Sólo vine a darte un mensaje Draco, tengo que ir al hospital…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No te metas con ellos, Malfoy, no es inteligente…

—Rita ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hazme caso, no vale la pena.

— ¡Rita!

—Adiós, Draco.

La mujer tomó el bolso de cocodrilo y salió por la puerta sin mirarlo o decir una palabra más. Draco la siguió con la mirada, aturdido. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello enmarañado y jadeo desesperadamente. Harry tenía que volver. La comadreja y su esposa sangre sucia habían fallado, Rita había fallado. No podía vivir sin él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta en su cama y en su vida.

Lo había buscado durante esos 15 años, había visitado cada ciudad, cada pueblo perdido desde el norte de Escocia hasta Sudamérica. Nada, ni los lloriqueos de sus padres preocupados, lo habían detenido. Había cometido un error metiéndose con Blaise, lo supo en el segundo en que sus cuerpos tocaron el suave algodón de las sábanas. Era joven, estúpido. Quería probarse a sí mismo que sin importar que Harry fuera el hombre más afamado del mundo mágico él era aún mejor, porque lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Y así lo había perdido.

Esperaba que su extenso peregrinaje por el mundo sirviera como expiación a sus pecados y como una historia cautivadora que lanzará a Harry de vuelta a sus brazos cuando finalmente se reunieran. Pero nada había salido como el esperaba. Cuando finalmente encontró a Harry este ya no existía. Se escondía, refugiado entre los muggles, trabajando con ellos, viviendo entre ellos como un igual.

Pero lo peor era saber que lo había perdido. Si lo hubiera encontrado un par de años antes podría haberlo seducido de vuelta. Ambos rondaban ya los cuarenta años, pero Draco se había sentido 10 años menor cuando lo reconoció en el diario. El dolor, sin embargo, que lo azotó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba próximo a casarse lo hizo sentir como un anciano. Algo, esa parte egoísta tan Malfoy, deseaba que Harry fuera miserable en su destierro. Encontrarlo luchando por sobrevivir al invierno en una horrible cabaña a las afueras de algún pueblito. Esperaba que sus disculpas, su compañía y la promesa de volver a la cómoda vida que tenían fuera incentivo suficiente. Harry, cansado de la vida en el anonimato se le uniría. Todo sería perfecto de nuevo.

Pero no era así. Harry, o Will, como se hacía llamar, era feliz. Muy feliz. Una vez más tenía una vida perfecta. ¡Maldito Potter! Tenía un buen trabajo, amigos dispuestos a sacar un arma para defenderle de un desconocido y era popular entre la alta sociedad. Cuando los siguió tras su boda descubrió que además vivía en una casa hermosa, era un hombre adinerado y podía darse el lujo de adoptar perritos callejeros horrorosos como los que él nunca había querido. ¡Y su familia! Draco no tenía idea de dónde habría salido su hija. Era muy mayor para ser suya, a pesar del parecido. Era hermosa, cálida, cariñosa y claramente cubría las expectativas de sus padres.

Pensando en el esposo de Harry, Draco enfureció, golpeando la ventana más cercana y cortándose la mano con los vidrios que volaron en todas direcciones. No podía ni sentir el dolor de su mano, cubierta de esquirlas que sangraban profusamente. Algo en lo más profundo y oscuro de su alma le decía que no podía competir con ese hombre. Era elegante, educado, con modales cuidados y apariencia pulcra. A Draco le recordaba al retrato de un noble Renacentista. No era particularmente atractivo, especialmente junto a Harry, pero era exótico y varonil. Draco imaginaba que su colonia debía oler a madera.

Y claro, era rico. Asquerosamente rico por lo que entendía de muggles. Cocinaba, dibujaba, tocaba el clavicordio y componía música. Will y su hija e sentaban a leer en las noches, junto al fuego, mientras el hombre tocaba "Las Variaciones de Goldberg" de memoria. Luego de días espiándolos es que había decidido decirle a Ron y Hermione sobre su descubrimiento. No eran sus amigos, pero siempre estaban al pendiente de las noticias de su búsqueda de Harry, aún si sólo el creía que iba a encontrarlo.

Pero ellos habían fracasado, lo habían perdonado y se habían puesto de su lado, ahora cenaban juntos, tomaban Whiskey de fuego y compartían viejas memorias juntos rompiendo estatutos de magia Internacionales. Si algo sabía es que no iría con el Ministerio, Harry huiría y no lo encontraría una segunda vez. Los Sangre Sucia lo habían traicionado, pero tenía un plan B. No quería usarlo, sabía lo mucho que Harry odiaba a Skeeter, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Harry decidió hacer el amor con su esposo justo frente a las ventanas que usaba para espiar sus vidas.

Fue un intercambio apasionado, íntimo, de no haberse tratado de Harry la sangre de Draco habría hervido de placer y no de furia. Con el roce de sus dedos, con su cuerpo ese hombre podía convertir la seriedad del nuevo Harry en un manojo de nervios que gemían su nombre. "Hannibal". Un nombre viejo y de la nobleza. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Harry tenía que volver, Harry que era la única razón por la que los Malfoy no se habían hundido en la vergüenza por completo. Draco lo necesitaba, de su estatus, de sus besos y de la dignidad que le traería ser el héroe del más importante mago de la historia moderna.

Lo recuperaría. Si Rita decidía por una vez en su vida guardar un secreto el buscaría a alguien incapaz de hacerlo, alguien con fama de contarlos bajo la influencia del alcohol. Alguien cuyo amor por Harry fuera más fuerte que el sentido común. Sacudiría su vida hogareña y aburrida hasta derrumbarla. Ya no tendría más opción que volver al mundo mágico. Ya encontraría como deshacerse de su familia. Un poco de veneno en el vino y en la comida de los perros. Su esposo tendría que caer primero. Lo que le hubiera hecho a Rita había sido preciso, no se iría con rodeos. Si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú.

La chimenea más cercana lo dejo en Hogsmade, estaba muy exaltado para aparecerse. Hizo a pie el recorrido desde el pueblo hasta los terrenos del castillo. Hogwarts estaba viva en ese momento, burbujeante con el ajetreo de los estudiantes que se preparaban para volver a casa para Navidad. La nieve era densa y caminar difícil, pero su determinación y un hechizo de calor le ayudaron a soportar el entumecimiento en la planta de los pies hasta que toco con fuerza la puerta de madera.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—Tienes un plan. — Hannibal habló suavemente, Will descansaba en su pecho desnudo luego de un encuentro sexual particularmente intenso de su parte. Claro que Hannibal no iba a decir nada que pudiera servir como barrera a las emociones de su pareja, feliz de ayudarle a expresarse aún si le había costado un par de mordidas. Ahora parecía más estable, aunque igual de inquieto.

— ¿Lo tengo?

—La dejaste ir. ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ella, Will?

— ¿Por qué nunca asesinaste a Freddie Lounds? Nadie que te falte al respeto sobrevive la semana.

— Freddie Lounds siempre fue grosera contigo, yo no tengo motivo alguno para hacerle daño a pesar de sus vulgares modos.

— ¿Esperabas que yo la matara?

—Así como esperaba que mataras a Rita Skeeter.

—Draco seguirá enviando gente tras de mi si no lo detengo. Rita, por una vez, me es mucho más útil con vida. — Will se incorporó, trazando un sendero de besos en el cuello de su esposo que suspiró cariñosamente como respuesta. — Me gusta mi vida aquí, contigo y con Abigail. Draco no va a quitármela. Ya he dejado atrás los días en que sucumbiría ante el chantaje emocional.

—No dudo que trate de matarme. Entiendo sus motivos perfectamente, si yo te perdiera haría lo posible por destruir la felicidad que encontraras junto a alguien más.

—Tú ya hiciste eso. Eres mucho más posesivo y malicioso que Draco. Ya has logrado que nada en mi vida tenga sentido sin ti. Eres mi ancla en muchas formas, Will Graham no existe sin ti.

— ¿Y Harry Potter?

—Harry Potter tiene que morir. Hace 15 años que la gente lo busca, no les he dado un cierre, he lastimado a quienes una vez me amaron y a quienes dije amar. Pero ya no tengo conflictos morales, ni lazos emocionales. Will Graham tiene una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevas cosas y nuevas personas que proteger. Todo lo que no tenga lugar en nuestra vida se va.

—Vas a darles un cierre, un cuerpo que enterrar y una tumba junto a la que llorar. Necesitas una historia.

—Rita es buena contando historias. Yo soy buen actor… y tú, Hannibal, eres muy bueno asesinándome.

—Will, ¿Me estas ofreciendo la oportunidad de matarte?

— ¿No la quieres?

—Yo no dije eso—. Hannibal aferró a su esposo por la cintura, guiado por sus manos Will se puso encima de él frotando suavemente sus miembros y amenazándolo con una segunda ronda. Amenaza que fue más que bienvenida. — Te mataré. Serás mi obra maestra, una sinfonía de color que todos puedan leer.

—Voy a contar una historia, la última gran aventura de Harry Potter. Un final sangriento, salvaje para de todos aquellos que la lean escandalizados en las páginas de El Profeta.

—Luces particularmente hermoso cuando tu oscuridad hace arder el fuego en tus ojos—.Su voz era apenas un susurro ronco contra el aire frío de la habitación. Will le sonrió, atrapando su miembro ahora endurecido entre sus dedos y masturbándolo contra su entrada. Con un gemido de gusto lo recibió entero en su interior, bebiéndose el suave jadeo que Hannibal dejo escapar cuando comenzó a golpear su próstata en un ritmo constante. La voz de Will, quebrándose bajo su tacto, era la música más rudimentaria y lúdica que Hannibal tuviera el placer de escuchar, como el theremin tocarlo era un acto de improvisación y requería talento para hacerlo llegar a sus notas más altas.

Por encima de su propio placer y de su propio deseo se entregaba abiertamente, su recompensa no era el orgasmo que llegaría inevitablemente cuando su esposo se tensara dolorosamente a su alrededor, sería absorber cada aspecto de su intercambio y recordarlo para siempre. Cada movimiento, como su piel pálida desprendía perladas gotas de sudor y los firmes músculos de su vientre se tensaban cuando se arqueaba perdido en las sensaciones que compartían. Todo quedaría guardado en alguno de los cuartos en su mente, listo para salir a relucir cuando él quisiera, igual de nítidos que la misma experiencia.

La mente de Will era ahora una compleja red, como la tela de una araña apresaba todo lo que no quería dejar ir. Era extensa, se entretejía con la de Hannibal y con la de Abigail. Había cosas que amaba, y cosas que odiaba. Estas últimas estarían en la tela hasta que decidiera cortarlas. Y lo haría. Una por una. Tenía una nueva vida, una familia homicida que compartía sus compulsiones más profundas y un nombre que por una vez no le hacía sombra. Cuando el orgasmo, esperado, deseado lo desbordó todo en su mente fue claro por unos segundos. Harry Potter nunca habría hecho daño a una mosca. Will Graham la destruiría.


End file.
